El legado de Serena Tsukino
by Maria Jor
Summary: AU. ¿Crees en el destino? ¿En la casualidad? De repente tu vida puede cambiar por completo…
1. Cap1 Como en mis sueños

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Esta es una historia totalmente distinta, pero está inspirada en algunos de ellos.

 _El legado_

Capitulo1.

Esta bella historia comienza un día común y corriente en pleno verano. Las temperaturas estaban muy altas y dos jovencitas caminaban amenamente por las calles de la ciudad dirigiéndose hacia el parque. Ambas rubias y muy similares en muchos aspectos, a simple vista las diferenciabas por sus peinados; una llevaba un gran moño rojo sobre la coronilla y el pelo suelto, en cambio la otra tenía dos odangos y de cada uno caía su larga cabellera.

-Hace mucho calor vayamos a tomar un helado- sugirió una de ellas.

-¡Siii! ¡Se me antoja uno doble crema, doble chocolate…!

\- ¿Doble todo?- le interrumpió.

\- ¡Si!- exclamó dibujando en su rostro una gran sonrisa a lo que ambas rieron a carcajadas- ¡Mira, ahí hay uno!- señaló un puesto callejero que se encontraba en una esquina.

Luego de pedir sus helados se sentaron en una banca que se encontraba a pocos metros del lugar.

\- Mira Mina alguien se olvidó un sobre- le señaló aún con la boca llena de helado.

\- Y ábrelo para ver que dice- le propuso mientras se sentaban.

\- No, no es nuestro, no debemos-

\- ¿Y si lo es? ¿Y si es algo importante? ¿Cómo lo sabrás si no lo abres?- la llenó de preguntas.

\- Bueno me convenciste- dijo tratando de demostrar cierto desagrado, aunque en realidad ella también se moría de curiosidad sobre el contenido de ese sobre. Trató de abrirlo lo más delicadamente posible para no romper lo que llevaba dentro. Cuando por fin lo abrió sus ojos quedaron tan grandes en señal de asombro que la rubia sin coletas se asustó.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó con miedo.

\- Parece ser… ¿parece ser un pasaje de avión?- su rostro no salía del asombro.

-¿Cuántos hay? ¡Por favor dime que hay más!- su amiga se había puesto eufórica.

\- Solo hay uno… pero también hay una carta-

-Léela, léela- la muchacha estaba cada vez mas emocionada- Quizás es de un gran amor, alguien que le escribe a su amada para por fin poder escapar juntos y…-

\- Qué fantástica eres Mina, tú siempre con tus historias de amor- la interrumpió entre risas-

Mina seguía con su rostro de enamorada mientras giraba en círculos con los brazos extendidos.

-Pero está vacía- Serena se quedó unos segundos pensativa- ¿Quién mandaría una carta vacía?-

\- ¡Déjame ver! - expresó dejando de girar y tomó el trozo de papel. En verdad estaba en blanco - ¡Qué raro! - lo volvió a mirar de ambos lados- ya se le había esfumado toda esperanza de una historia de amor al estilo de las películas.

-Tendremos que ver a nombre de quien está así se lo devolvemos a su dueño-

\- ¡Está a nombre de alguien que se llama igual que tú Serena! ¡Y tiene fecha para dentro de unos días, antes de navidad!- exclamó mientras lo leía - ¿Sabes lo que eso significa no?- la emoción volvió a su rostro.

\- No, ¿qué?- preguntó con cara de no entender nada.

\- Hay Sere eres muy distraída. Significa que tú lo puedes usar- Mina dio pequeños saltitos de alegría- Imagínate viajando, conociendo nuevos lugares, es tu sueño amiga-

\- No lo sé, no es mío, mira si aparece su verdadero dueño y me trae problemas-

\- No seas tonta ¡mira!- le indico mostrándole todo el lugar- no hay nadie alrededor, nadie lo sabrá. ¿Cuántas veces te puede pasar algo así en la vida? Además tienes el mismo nombre- tomó el sobre con papeles y todo y se los entregó sosteniendo sus manos -¿Y si es tu destino y allí encuentras al amor de tu vida? - volvió a hacer su cara de risueña.

\- Sabes que no estoy de ánimos para esas cosas, hace poco que él y yo nos separamos y…- de golpe sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas interrumpiéndola.

-Con más razón debes ir, úsalo para distraerte, lo necesitas… por favor- le suplicó su amiga.

\- Está bien, lo voy a pensar-

········

Pasaron los días y se acercaba la fecha del viaje. Serena aún se encontraba indecisa, pero el mayor motivo de sus miedos era el hecho de que debería viajar sola.

Un día mientras caminaba de regreso hacia su casa pasó por el parque y ahí los vio. Ya había pasado tiempo de su separación, pero aún le dolía. Ahí estaba él junto a otra chica tomados de la mano y charlando muy plácidamente. No pudo evitar sentirse triste pero a la vez un sentimiento de calma invadió su ser.

-Te deseo lo mejor, que sean muy felices- dijo en un tono bajo que demostraba dolor pero a la vez una cierta madurez. El había sido alguien muy importante en su vida y quería que fuera feliz.

De regreso a su casa Serena no dejaba de pensar en aquel viaje. Cuando por fin llegó, dejó sus cosas en la mesita de la entrada, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto. Ahí se recostó sobre su cama y siguió pensando…

-Podría usar el pasaje e irme, ya que me encuentro de vacaciones, tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado, no hay nada que me lo impida…- se repitió varias veces en voz alta.

-Lo haré, haré ese viaje-

·······

El día que marcaba el pasaje por fin había llegado, Serena estaba muy ansiosa, tomó una pequeña maleta color rosa con dibujos de conejitos, colocó todo lo necesario y subió a un taxi que la llevó hasta el aeropuerto.

Todo marchaba bastante bien. Estando en el avión trataba de no pensar en las alturas, aunque eso no la preocupaba demasiado, su mayor miedo eran los truenos. Para dejar de pensar en esas cosas decidió dormirse, y para cuando despertó ya había llegado a su destino.

Cuando se encontraba buscando su maleta observó que todos eran recibidos por alguien, claramente eran fechas festivas y todos se reunían con sus seres queridos, ella era la única que se encontraba ahí sola. Eso la hizo poner un poco triste y unas lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla. Pero con una actitud que denotaba una fuerza que no pensaba que tenía, limpió su rostro y se dirigió hacia la salida. Casi en la puerta había un stand en el que se encontraba un chico muy simpático con varios folletos, eran publicidades de restaurantes, de hoteles, de los lugares turísticos de la zona y alrededores. Ella tomó algunos y salió. Mientras esperaba un taxi empezó a ojearlos.

\- Debo saber hacia dónde ir- se dijo a sí misma mientras leía sobre la variedad de cosas que le ofrecía aquel lugar. Primero decidió donde alojarse y cuando llego su taxi le indicó la dirección hacia donde se dirigía.

Mientras recorrían las calles Serena estaba maravillada por el paisaje: árboles inmensos cargados de nieve, cuyas ramas y hojas congeladas parecían que se movían junto a la brisa; los caminos parecían empedrados lo cual le daba un toque único; las calles eran angostas en comparación con las de las grandes ciudades a las que conocía. La ciudad era muy pintoresca, antigua, como si se hubiera quedado en el tiempo, pero con muy pocos rasgos de modernidad… Le encantaban ese tipo de lugares, siempre había deseado ir alguno de ellos y ahora tenía la oportunidad.

En el hotel llamó a su amiga Mina para avisarle que había llegado bien y que en unas horas comenzaría con las excursiones y actividades que vio en uno de los folletos. Cuando colgó el teléfono se arrojo sobre la cama quedando rendida. Varias horas después se despertó sobresaltada.

-¡La excursión al castillo!- exclamó - ¡Llegaré tarde!- siguió gritando y haciendo pucheros, mientras trataba de arreglarse para salir.

Tomó de su maleta una pequeña mochila rosa, de la cual colgaban varios llaveros y peluches de animalitos. Puso algunas cosas dentro y salió corriendo hasta que consiguió un taxi, ya que el castillo se encontraba muy alejado de la ciudad. Durante el recorrido se lamentaba, lloraba pensando que no llegaría ni siquiera a la ultima excursión, ya que por haberse dormido había perdido todas las anteriores y solo le quedaba la ultima del día, modificando así todos sus planes.

Al llegar se dirigió corriendo hacia un grupo de turistas que divisó desde el taxi, cuando por fin los alcanzó todos se dieron vuelta para observar quien había llegado de esa manera. Se dio cuenta de que ya habían comenzado y entre agitada y ruborizada pidió disculpas uniéndose al grupo.

Mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos del catillo, se quedaba boquiabierta con las decoraciones, los cuadros, todo era tan hermoso, que se imaginaba como en un cuento de hadas…

\- Pero que tonterías estoy pensando - se dijo a si misma sonriendo mientras seguía maravillada.

Mientras tanto la guía iba narrando historias y detalles sobre aquel lugar y sobre la vida de sus antiguos dueños.

Tanta historia a Serena la aburrían demasiado así que no tardó en dejar de prestarle atención a la guía. Mientras tanto su mente volaba imaginando que era ella una de las princesas de ese castillo bailando al ritmo de unos alegres músicos… Pero algo la desconcentro de su ensueño al pasar por un pasillo que le resultó muy familiar, con varios cuadros que de seguro habrían sido sus dueños anteriores desde varios siglos atrás. Pero un cuadro en particular llamó su atención: era una hermosa dama que sonreía de una manera tan extraña que pensó que la pintura le estaba sonriendo a ella. En ese momento se asustó muchísimo y recordó que desde hace algunos años venia teniendo sueños en los cuales había castillos, bailes, cuadros… y en especial ese cuadro. Por eso le resultaba conocido, creía que ya lo había visto.

\- Una vez soñé con este cuadro… si lo corres y lo giras - señalando un extremo mencionó en una voz, que ya no era un pensamiento, que algunos escucharon- se habría una puerta secreta- dijo mientras sus manos estaban por tocar el cuadro, cuando de repente de un golpe brusco una mano le corrió la suya, era la guía.

\- Aquí las cosas no se tocan, son parte de la historia- la reprimió muy enojada, enseguida dio camino a seguir con sus explicaciones, pero la miró nuevamente y le dijo:

\- Que imaginación tienes niñita- y trató de calmarla con una extraña sonrisa.

Serena no sabía dónde meterse, estaba totalmente avergonzada por lo sucedido que solo atinó a bajar la cabeza y seguir al grupo, desde el fondo, en silencio durante lo que restaba del recorrido.

El recorrido culminó a la hora estimada, pero cuando todos se estaban marchando alguien la jala del brazo.

\- ¡Tu niñita!- era la guía que la tomó del brazo fuertemente.

-Lo… lo siento muchísimo, no fue mi intensión, estaba pensando en vos alta, ¡lo siento!- Serena no sabía cómo disculparse, pensó que la actitud de esta mujer le estaba indicando su delito y ya se estaba imaginando en la cárcel o algo así por el estilo, como no conocía ese país, no sabía que reprimenda le darían…

\- No llores, no te haré nada, solo sígueme- le indicó la mujer con calma.

\- ¿No me meterá presa verdad?- indagó llorosamente.

La guía solo se rió y la condujo nuevamente hacia el castillo. El camino fue en completo silencio y se hacía interminable, Serena no sabía que estaba pasando, que era lo que quería esa mujer. Y de pronto llegaron al pasillo en donde se encontraba aquel cuadro que había tocado minutos antes.

\- No lo toqué, o quizás si, pero no lo dañe, por favor no puedo pagarlo- suplicaba entre llantos.

\- Nada de eso-

Serena se quedo atónita, no sabía que pensar ni porque aquella mujer la había dirigido nuevamente a ese sitio.

La mujer la miró con una rara expresión como queriendo descubrir en lo que Serena estaba pensando…

\- ¡Entonces eres tú!... ¿Haber como era que había que girarlo?- le preguntó ya no con un rostro serio sino ahora con uno más apacible.

Serena la miró desconcertada, unos minutos antes la había hecho quedar en ridículo delante de todos retándola y ahora quería que lo tocara.

\- Es que solo estaba recordando un sueño- se justificó dándole nuevamente explicaciones. Por más que nunca había estado allí, ese lugar le resultaba muy familiar y más aún la mujer del cuadro…

\- Nunca nadie supo de la puerta, solo muy pocas personas… hasta ahora- tomando su mano y dirigiéndola hacia el cuadro- ábrelo- le dijo.

Serena no entendía el porqué pero una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y como con la inocencia de una niña pequeña a la cual dejaban salir a jugar tomo el cuadro y lo movió como en sus sueños, de pronto una pared falsa se corrió y dio lugar a un pasadizo.

\- Como en mis sueños… -

·····························


	2. Cap2 ¿Que es todo esto?

Capítulo 2

¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Como en mis sueños -expresó casi sin aliento y en su rostro seguía aquella sonrisa pero enseguida comenzó a sentirse intranquila.

Al abrirse paso aquella pared falsa Serena se sintió rara, como si en ese momento fuera transportada hacia otra dimensión… algo muy extraño le estaba sucediendo, sintió como su cuerpo se tornaba tan liviano, como si el mismo flotara…

De pronto frente a sus ojos aparecieron unas luces, primero eran un poco difusas pero se notaron como pequeños destellos de varios colores que de a poco fueron aumentando en su tamaño y en su intensidad, que hicieron que debiera entreabrirlos y parpadear varias veces teniendo que cubrirse con la mano, hasta que la obligaron a cerrarlos.

Luego un aroma a flores invadió todo el lugar y aquellas luces se transformaron en imágenes que de a poco tomaron mayor nitidez.

Al abrirlos se encontró en un pueblo medieval ubicado en lo más profundo de un bosque, con callejones estrechos y caminos junto a canales. A lo lejos divisó a una pequeña niña que se encontraba jugando por las calles, saltando intercalando los pasos, correteando por todas partes.

-¿Que es todo esto? ¿Dónde estoy?-luego de abrir los ojos siguió desconcertada por varios segundos, mientras de repente, casi como de la nada, apareció ante ella la pequeña, de uno años, la cual emitió una risa traviesa y comenzó a correr. La niña llevaba un hermoso vestido y un peinado que le resultó un poco extraño y a la vez divertido, y en una de sus manos llevaba un ramo de flores.

-¡Ven!- indicó la pequeña- Juega conmigo-

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Serena.

-¡¿A que no me alcanzas?!-llegó a decir y comenzó a correr por todos lados.

\- No corras tan rápido- gritó mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

Le pareció que corrió durante varios minutos, pero se sintió tan feliz persiguiendo a la pequeña. Primero la siguió por unas calles angostas, atravesó un puente por el cual pasaba un río, luego por unas calles empinadas que ascendían de manera serpenteante hasta un castillo, y finalmente al llegar a la entrada del mismo la pequeña se quedó parada observando hacia su dirección con una gran sonrisa como esperando a quien acompañaba sus juegos. Pero cuando Serena estaba a punto de alcanzarla esta arrancó nuevamente y juntas corrieron por los largos y adornados pasillos hasta que de pronto la niña desapareció doblando en una esquina y decidiendo saber quién era se dirigió hacia ella y se acercó hacia la única puerta que allí se encontraba; al abrirla vio que la pequeña había desaparecido, ahora estaba frente a una hermosa joven de cabellos largos que llevaba el mismo peinado raro que aquella pequeña. Portaba un elegante vestido con varias capas que arrastraban en el suelo, con un corsé adornado de piedras preciosas de varios colores.

-¡¿A que no me alcanzas?!- expresó alegremente la joven mientras se alejaba.

Serena se quedó admirándola por algunos segundos.

-¡Espérame!- gritó.

Mientras la seguía se percató de que se estaba acercando hacia aquel lugar que le resultaba tan familiar.

\- Vamos por aquí, el castillo tiene varios pasadizos secretos pero sólo yo conozco este - señaló moviendo el mismo cuadro que ella misma había movido minutos antes.

\- ¿Espera quién eres?- intentó preguntarle mientras observada a la joven adentrarse al pasadizo.

-¡Ven!- sonrió pícaramente y extendió su mano en señal de que la acompañara.

Justo cuando estaba por acercarse, de manera abrupta alguien pasó a su lado casi chocando contra ella.

-¡Hey ten cuidado!- exclamó bastante enfadada.

Pero aquella persona no le respondió, solo se dirigió hacia la joven y cuando llegó hasta ella la tomó de la mano.

-Te alcancé- le dijo mientras le rodeó la cintura con el brazo que le había quedado libre.

La joven muchacha le sonrió dulcemente, alzó sus brazos y cruzó sus manos sobre la nuca de esa persona.

-Aquí nadie nos encontrará- dijo y le depositó un beso en los labios.

A todo esto Serena no entendía que estaba pasando, no podía ver de quienes se trataba ya que los rostros eran muy borrosos, pero se podía apreciar que era un joven el que se encontraba con la muchacha.

\- ¿Quiénes son uds? Y… ¿Por qué nadie me contesta?- luego de eso comenzó a sentir un extraño dolor en el pecho, era como un sentimiento de tristeza tan agobiante que de pronto cayó desmayada al suelo.

\- Fue demasiado para ella-

\- Deberemos llevarla a descansar- dijo una voz que se había acercado hacia ellas.

\- Tienes razón, quizás aún no está lista-

…..Flash-back…

-¡Ahí vienen!- dijo una voz mientras observaba a dos jóvenes que caminaban por el parque.

-¡Vamos, vamos!-exclamaba con entusiasmo mientras una de ellas tomaba un sobre que se encontraba en una banca. Mientras tanto seguía al pendiente de lo que hacían aquellas dos.

-¿Que hacen?- expresó en un momento casi en un grito tapándose de golpe la boca. Ya que desde donde se encontraba escondida podía oír la conversación de ambas muchachas sobre el destinatario del sobre.

-¡Pero qué niñas mas tontas!- y volvió a taparse la boca, estaba furiosa, su plan casi se desmoronaba. De golpe las jóvenes comenzaron a mirar hacia todos lados, como inspeccionando el lugar, no tuvo otra reacción que esconderse nuevamente para que esas niñas no la vieran.

-Son tan distraídas que de seguro ni notarían mi presencia- expresó con una risa sarcástica.

Luego de que las chicas se despidieran decidió seguir a la joven de coletas por un rato más, para estar segura de que ésta no se arrepintiera y le entregara el sobre a alguna otra persona.

-Todo el tiempo dedicado, todo el esfuerzo hecho hasta ahora, esta niñita lo podría tirar a la basura… ¡no lo voy a permitir!- exclamó con determinación.

La siguió sigilosamente hasta su casa y luego se quedó a observarla desde un árbol que daba a la ventana de su balcón, hasta que la joven apagó la luz. Se quedó un tiempo más hasta que se aseguró de que no habría peligro alguno.

Sacó de su bolsillo un celular y marcó.

-¿Hola?-era una voz del otro lado.

\- Soy yo, prepara todo- dijo apresuradamente y colgó, le quedaban muchas cosas aún por hacer.

Desde hace ya varios años que venía observando a Serena y estaba segura de que era ella, aunque había momentos en los cuales dudaba…

-Quizás no parezca, pero debe ser ella, no dudaré de su palabra... ¡ya es hora!-

….Fin del Flash-back….

Continuará…

Muchas gracias chicos por sus reviews! Me alegra que les resulte interesante, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. De a poco iré aclarando las dudas pero como les dije mi intención será mantenerlos intrigados

Saludos!


	3. Cap3 Esa extraña sensación

Cap. 3

Esa extraña sensación

Serena se despertó desorientada y muy adolorida.

-¿Quienes son Uds.? ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó llevándose la mano al pecho con el rostro que denotaba sufrimiento.

-Te quedaste paralizada mirando a la nada, como petrificada por algunos segundos y luego te desmayaste- le dijo la guía.

-Entonces te trajimos a mi casa. No te preocupes ya fuimos al hotel y trajimos todas tus cosas-

Serena abrió los ojos lo más grandes que pudo, parecía que se le saldrían. Las miró con tanto miedo, no sabía quién era esa nueva mujer, a la otra si la conocía, era la guía, pero que era lo que estaba haciendo ella ahí con esas dos, era algo que la tenía muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?-

-Quédate tranquila, debes descansar-

-No, todo esto me da mucho miedo- levantándose- ¿Que fue aquello que vi?- no lo dudó y salió hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera!-

-Déjala-

-¿Dejaras que se vaya así no más?

-¡Volverá!-

-¿Estás segura de que es ella?-

-Si completamente- dijo mientras veía como Serena salía corriendo por la puerta- ¿O acaso no le viste la marca?- interrogó mientras la volteaba a ver.

-Sí, pero se pudo haber equivocado…

-El nunca se equivoca- expresó con recelo mientras la interrumpía.

Serena salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar. No sabía el porqué pero al despertar volvió a sentir esa opresión en el pecho, era tan profundo el dolor que solo quería gritar y llorar. Y así siguió corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, cuidad a la que no conocía y que solo había ido imaginando que pasaría unas gratas vacaciones.

La gente la observaba pasar extrañamente, muchos se preguntaban el porqué una joven estaba corriendo a esas horas de la noche, otros ni siquiera se percataban o no le prestaban atención.

Se sentía cansada, estaba agotada, pero sentía que debía seguir corriendo, debía escapar de aquello que le estaba provocando tanto miedo y dolor.

En un momento sus piernas no dieron más y se desplomó cayendo de rodillas justo en la mitad de un puente.

Se podía observar la nieve por todos lados, parecía que había nevado hace poco, estaba todo tan cubierto que hasta el pequeño rio perecía estar casi congelado.

Serena seguía de rodillas llorando sobre en el medio del puente. De pronto alguien se apiado de ella y le pregunto si estaba bien, pero no logró comprender el idioma. En ese momento se dio cuenta… Serena era tan despistada que nunca se había percatado de que se encontraba en un país que no conocía, ni tampoco su idioma, estaba sola. Y sus cosas las tenían un par de personas desconocidas que sabían su nombre a las cuales les tenía mucho miedo como para poder regresar.

Siguió de cuclillas sobre el piso helado y la gente seguía pasando a su alrededor y ella ya no les prestaba atención. Estaba tan preocupada por todo lo que había pasado y el no comprenderlo la asustaba aún más.

De pronto alguien la tomó del hombro.

-Eso te pasa por correr, te puedes lastimar- dijo una voz en tono burlesco.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú para meterte en lo que no te importa?- preguntó muy enojada mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver quien la había tratado de esa manera tan presumida. Al ver de quien se trataba quedó muda y totalmente ruborizada. Era un joven muy apuesto con una mirada que volvería loca a cualquier chica. Bueno o eso pensaba ella, ya que solo se le podía ver el rostro de tanto abrigo que llevaba puesto.

-Te vi esta tarde corriendo hacia el museo del castillo y ahora te veo correr nuevamente, que manía tienes- dijo dándole pequeños golpecitos con la palma de la mano en la cabeza.

Ella se apartó enseguida y trató de levantarse, pero estaba tan cansada y sus piernas aún débiles que casi se cae nuevamente, salvo que esta vez el joven la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Creo que lo estás haciendo de gusto bombón-

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó muy enojada tratando de soltarse de este.

-¡Y no me llamo bombón!- terminó de ponerse de pie como pudo , primero un poco tambaleando y luego comenzó a caminar.

\- Es que pareces uno y más así de enojada- expresó con una risita.

-Agsh- pronunció en señal de enfado mientras comenzó a alejarse.

\- ¿A dónde vas con este frio?- la interrogó antes de seguirla- Estas desabrigada te enfermaras-

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-Por lo visto no sabes el idioma de aquí y entre todas estas personas por el momento solo yo sé el tuyo- dijo mientras la alcanzaba.

\- Por desgracia- Serena seguía muy molesta.

\- ¿Por qué tan enojada? Mira hagamos un trato te presto mi abrigo y acompaño hasta donde tengas que ir y te dejo en paz ¿si?-

Serena no se animaba a decirle que no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, quería escapar de aquellas personas y él tampoco le caía muy bien que digamos, pero era el único que por el momento le entendía.

-Está bien-

Luego de varios minutos en silencio el joven se percató de que estaban caminando sin rumbo.

-¿No te diriges a ningún lado no es cierto?-

Ella lo miró y solo atinó a agachar la cabeza.

\- Ven vamos a mi casa-

-¿Qué?- Serena se le había puesto la cara de todos colores- ¿Qué clase de chica te crees que soy?-

-Cálmate, mi familia y yo tenemos un hotel a pocas cuadras de aquí, te puedes quedar ahí el tiempo que necesites- ¿Que pensaste que te estaba proponiendo?-

La cara de Serena a estas alturas se había vuelto color tomate pero de uno bien intenso.

-Dis… discúlpame- llegó a decir muy apenada.

-Está bien- dijo riéndose.

Al llegar al hotel el joven la acompañó para indicarle cual sería su cuarto.

\- Toma este, no habrá problemas, tenemos muchas habitaciones- mientras hacia un además demostrándole el lugar- A la mañana hablaré con mis padres-

-Gracias, una cosa más- con cara de apenada- No tengo conmigo mis cosas-

-Está bien, mañana te acompaño a donde tengas que ir a buscarlas-

-No no es eso, solo que no tengo aquí mis cosas como el dinero por ejemplo-

-No hay problema por eso- le sonrió y se dio media vuelta.

-Espera, otra cosa más-

-¿Qué bombón?- preguntó con una mirada de seductor.

-No me dijiste tu nombre- con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas a causa del gesto del joven.

-Y tu tampoco el tuyo bombón- su cara de galán era tremenda.

\- Se... Serena- estaba toda apenada.

-Seiya, es un placer- estirando su mano y tomando la de ella para dejarle un beso en la misma.

-¿Qué haces?-llegó apenas a preguntarle.

-Solo soy un caballero- le guiñó un ojo y se marcho- Que descanses Serena bombón- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Tu también- llegó a escucharse mientras ella se llevaba la mano hacia su pecho como conteniendo ese beso.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Mejor me voy a dormir, mañana veré como hago para recuperar mis cosas-se dijo para sí mientras cerraba la puerta.

Acostada sobre la cama solo podía pensar en todo lo que había pasado, pero más que nada en ese muchacho. Cuando éste beso su mano ella volvió a sentir esa sensación extraña, parecida al dolor en el pecho que había sentido antes…

-Otra vez - arrugó la frente y se colocó las dos manos sobre el pecho, la sensación no cesaba.

...

En algún lugar...

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué hace una chica como tu aquí sola a estas horas?-

\- Ni yo se que hago aquí-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

...

Continuará

…


	4. Cap4 Aquella mariposa

Capítulo 4

Aquella mariposa

Como casi todas las mañanas la nana salió a realizar las compras y junto a ella iba una pequeña muy traviesa que correteaba por todos lados, haciéndola renegar bastante a la pobre.

En uno de esos recorridos por las tiendas del mercado, mientras la nana compraba los víveres para el día, la niña notó una hermosa mariposa de color rojo que llamó mucho su atención y comenzó a perseguirla chocándose con la gente que se cruzó en su camino, y al no poder alcanzarla empezó a correr. Como era algo torpe y distraída al poco tiempo de haber comenzado la persecución tropezó con una piedra que se encontraba ahí en la calle y sus rodillas tocaron el suelo lastimosamente, logrando así que comenzara a llorar. Mientras lo hacía notó que muy cerca de ella se encontraba un pequeño contra una pared también llorando. El niño estaba vestido casi con harapos y su rostro expresaba dolor.

De pronto un extraño sentimiento la invadió, se olvidó de su caída rápidamente y se quedó mirándolo fijamente de una manera muy tierna por unos segundos, algo había en ese niño que no podía evitar observarlo. La pequeña se incorporó ágilmente, se limpió las lágrimas con un bolado de su vestido y se acercó hacia él.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tienes hambre? Mi nana dice que todos lo tienen- mientras se sacaba un pañuelo de entre unos pliegues de su vestido, que le servían a modo de bolsillo, junto a unos trozos de pan. Ella siempre llevaba consigo comida ya que en todo momento tenía hambre- ¡Toma!- le acercó el pañuelo y los panes.

-Gracias- apenas expresó el pequeño observándola borrosamente y con los ojos hinchados a causa del llanto, se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo que la pequeña le acababa de entregar y luego tomó tímidamente los pedazos de pan.

Esos eran momentos muy duros en el pueblo, la gente se moría de hambre y los impuestos eran cada vez más altos.

-¡¿Sabes?! - no dejaba de mirarlo con ternura- Mi madre está esperando un bebe así que tendré un hermanito con quien jugar, porque donde vivo no hay niños…- se silenció por unos segundos con cara de decepción- Pero debo esperar hasta que sea más grande para poder jugar con él, o eso me dijeron- dicho eso nuevamente mostró su sonrisa- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? - le preguntó mientras lo observaba dulcemente como éste se devoraba un trozo de pan.

-¡¿Que estás haciendo?! – interrogó la nana un poco molesta cuando por fin la encontró.

-Este niño tenía hambre y yo le di mis panes- le explicó mientras el pequeño terminaba uno de ellos- ¿Acaso está mal?- girándose hacia ella y mirándola con los ojos más tiernos que pudo actuar, algo así como los de un borreguito.

-Claro que no mi niña, es que no debes alejarte tanto de mí. Vámonos que llegaremos tarde-

-Está bien- dijo cabizbaja y tomó la mano de su nana.

-¡Adiós!- volteó a verlo y luego le gritó- ¡Vendré mañana!-

-Aquí estaré- confirmó él- ¡Gracias!- Haciendo un ademán de saludo hacia la pequeña que se alejaba.

El muchacho se levantó y dirigió hacia su casa, buscó a su padre y cuando lo encontró trabajando como todos los días, era el herrero del pueblo, le cedió uno de los panes que la pequeña le había entregado.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¡No quiero otra vez problemas con los mercaderes! - lo amenazó en un tono bravo levantando en alto la palma de la mano en señal de castigo.

-Esta vez no me lo robé, me lo dio una niña muy bonita - se excusó con su padre mientras se cubría con una mano en señal de defensa y con la otra extendida le seguía ofreciendo el trozo de pan.

-No quiero que te metas en problemas- un poco más calmado y tomando el pan.

Éste aparentaba ser un hombre muy bravo aunque en realidad solamente era un poco tosco pero un buen hombre, de un buen corazón. Nunca había lastimado a su hijo, solo lo intentaba educar de la única manera que conocía, con amenazas o castigos; tarea que a veces le resultaba bastante complicada ya que el pequeño era un diablillo.

Además no era una persona muy demostrativa que digamos pero siempre velaba por su bienestar y trataba de inculcarle buenos hábitos y el respeto por los demás ante todo.

Su pasado había sido muy duro como ahora el de su familia. Debía hacerse cargo él solo de su hijo ya que su esposa había fallecido mientras daba a luz al pequeño. Algunas veces, en su soledad y desesperación, le atribuía la culpa de la muerte de su madre…

..….

En otro lugar

-¿Iremos mañana a ver a mi nuevo amigo verdad?- preguntó mientras daba pequeños rebotes levantando ambos talones, subiendo y bajando, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda y con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tu nuevo amigo?-indagó su nana levantando una ceja pero sonriendo.

-¡Sí, estoy segura de que él y yo seremos muy buenos amigos!- expresó felizmente.

-Debemos preguntarle a tu madre-

Su madre estaba esperando un niño, pero el embarazo estaba siendo complicado, así que debía estar en cama. Por lo tanto era la nana la que pasaba la mayor del tiempo con la niña ya que su padre era un hombre muy frio y distante que siempre estaba ocupado con otros asuntos.

-Pero ella está enferma y mi padre no me dejará- con una cara de resignación.

-Entonces veremos cómo hacemos- entregándole una sonrisa mientras le acomodó su cabello.

….

Algunos años después.

-Te quedaste pensativa-

-Estaba recordando algo-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Te acuerdas como nos conocimos?-

\- Como olvidarlo…- le dijo tomándole dulcemente su rostro, recordando luego uno de sus tantos encuentros prohibidos- Tú me salvaste- y sin que ésta lo viera sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño y viejo trozo de tela para observarlo durante unos segundos y luego volver a guardarlo.

-Tú a mí- hundió su rostro en el pecho de este y sus lágrimas cayeron lentamente.

…

Continuará

…


	5. Cap5 Promesa de amor

Capítulo 5

Promesa de amor

….

-Te quedaste pensativa- comentó algo intrigado.

-Estaba recordando algo- le contestó. Ella se encontraba recostada a su lado, observándolo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó queriendo saber que pasaba por aquella cabecita.

-¿Te acuerdas como nos conocimos?- realizó una expresión de borreguito.

\- Como olvidarlo…- le dijo tomándole dulcemente su rostro, recordando luego uno de sus tantos encuentros prohibidos- Tú me salvaste- continuó y sin que ésta lo viera sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño y viejo trozo de tela para observarlo durante unos segundos y luego volver a guardarlo.

-Tú a mí- hundió su rostro en el pecho de este y sus lágrimas cayeron lentamente.

-No estés triste bombón-la tomó de los hombros y la apartó de su pecho unos centímetros-¿Recuerdas aquella promesa que te hice hace mucho tiempo, cuando éramos jóvenes?- Le preguntó mientras con una de sus manos le acarició su larga cabellera.

-Claro que la recuerdo- pasó su mano sobre su mejilla para secarse aquellas lágrimas.

…...

Era un típico pueblo medieval, el cual poseía un gran espacio central donde se encontraba el mercado, en donde los habitantes intercambiaban sus productos.

Los campesinos podían vivir en sus propias casas con pequeños espacios de tierra pero debían cultivar su alimento y además pagar el tributo.

Como era de esperarse no todo era felicidad, el pueblo sufrió épocas de hambruna, algunos hasta se arriesgaron adentrarse en el bosque, que era muy extenso y hasta peligroso en el cual mucha gente se perdió o hasta desapareció, en búsqueda de comida.

Tanto el pueblo como el castillo se encontraban protegidos dentro de unas murallas muy altas que delimitaban su extenso territorio, para que nadie ajeno pudiera entrar o a veces hasta salir. La misma fue una desesperada decisión del rey para poder resguardarse él mismo y a su reino, ya que en otras épocas realizaban intercambios de alimentos, de telas, de especias, de armas, con otros pueblos o aldeas cercanas lo cual era muy provechoso; pero esos tiempos cambiaron cuando comenzaron a sufrir constantes ataques causados por otros reinos o ladrones que solo buscaban profanar las tierras o apoderarse de ellas. Por ese motivo las casas de los aldeanos poseían cuartos secretos, dobles puertas o hasta túneles con tal de resguardarse cuando eran invadidos.

El castillo no se quedaba atrás, poseía varios pasadizos secretos, algunos conocidos por sus dueños otros no tanto. Muchos de los cuales habían sido descubiertos por una pequeña niña que recorría los lugares e investigaba todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance. Hasta que un día dejó de jugar sola. Ahora era el turno de recorrerlos junto a un nuevo amigo e invitado, el cual no era aceptado por todos.

Pasaron algunos años y su amistad se hizo cada vez más fuerte logrando volverse inseparables, en lo que les era posible claro está ya que él no pertenecía allí y no era bien visto, por lo que la mayoría de las veces debía entrar y salir a escondidas como un ladrón.

-¡Shhhh, que te oirán!- se escuchó una voz.

La jovencita no paraba de reír a carcajadas mientras corrían por los pasillos.

-Sino paras de reír te callaré-

-¿A si? ¿Y cómo?- le preguntó ingenuamente.

Su invitado y fiel amigo se le acercó lentamente mientras su corazón palpitó sin parar, tanto que sintió que se le saldría. Estaba decidido, lo haría de una buena vez por todas, era aún muy joven pero sabía muy bien lo que quería. Y así fugazmente le robó un beso, un pequeño e inocente beso.

Ella cerró sus ojos y se encontró con ese primer contacto de sus labios junto al de otro, el mismo se llenó de sensaciones y de esperanzas. Al abrirlos solo pudo quedarse atrapada en esa mirada que la observaba dulcemente como quien entrega su corazón por completo.

Al separarse la joven solo le sonrió, pero de pronto su rostro cambió a preocupación.

-Esto no está bien…-

-¿Me quieres?-le interrumpió antes que ella siguiera hablando.

-Sabes que si-

-¿Como yo a ti?-

-¡Siiii!- exclamó con una sonrisa pero con una mezcla de extrema felicidad junto con tristeza, para luego terminar acariciándole el rostro con la mano como en señal de su abatimiento.

-Y yo a ti, desde hace ya mucho tiempo- le dijo mientras tomó aquella pequeña mano y la aprisionó aún más en su rostro.

Luego tomó un trozo de metal afilado incrustado en una madera que usaba a modo de navaja y realizó un pequeño corte en su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te cortas?- quedó asombrada por la acción del jovencito.

Pero él no le respondió, tomó la mano de ella y le preguntó.

-¿Confías en mí?-

La niña asintió con la cabeza temerosamente. Y en apenas unos segundos éste le realizó un leve corte en la palma de su mano izquierda.

-¡Ay!- exclamó la pequeña- ¡Duele!-

El apoyó la palma de su mano, de la cual caían unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, sobre la reciente herida de la pequeña apretándolas fuertemente.

-Con este acto yo te prometo, mi princesa bombón, que nunca nadie nos podrá separar ni ahora ni nunca. Lo prometo-dijo sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará?-su cara se tornó un poco incrédula.

-Muy seguro, si lo digo yo es porque funcionará- dijo sonriéndole mientras le quitó una liga de sus cabellos y la utilizó para vendar aquella herida en la mano de la jovencita.

Ella sonrió y aunque sintió dolor a causa del corte le devolvió un semblante de tranquilidad. Tomó la otra liga de su peinado y cubrió la mano de éste, para luego terminar el vendaje con un moño para sujetar ambas puntas, repitiendo así la misma acción que él había hecho con ella pero ahora en la mano de su joven amado. Ahora ambos compartían algo que no podían contárselo a cualquiera, sería su secreto hasta que llegase el día que pudieran sacarlo a la luz. Eran jóvenes pero sabían lo que querían, estar el uno con el otro por el resto de sus vidas…

…Fin del recuerdo...

….

Ahora, en el presente.

-¡Noooo!- exclamó una jovencita que volaba de fiebre.

-¡Se despertó! ¡Ven!- le ordenó a la otra, la cual se acercó casi corriendo.

-¿Está bien?-

-No lo sé, tiene fiebre, trae algo rápido-

-Yo…- quiso expresar pero casi no tenía fuerzas.

-No, no hables, descansa-

-No, déjeme ir, debo irme, me necesita…- su voz era demasiado débil y entrecortada.

-Quédate tranquila-

Mientras la chica solo repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez, sus cuidadoras planeaban que hacer con ella.

-¡Toc, toc! Serena el desayuno está listo, ¿puedo pasar?-

-Nos verá, ¿qué hacemos?-

-No le podemos decir nada-

-Pero nos preguntará como entramos aquí-

-Que pregunte- dijo casi sin darle importancia.

-Serena, ¿estás despierta?-esperó unos segundos que respondiera y volvió a hablar- Voy a entrar, espero estés vestida- exclamó en tomo divertido. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una muchacha totalmente empapada de sudor y hablando tenuemente, casi como delirando. Apoyó la bandeja sobre una mesa que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la puerta y corrió hacia ella.

-¿Serena estas bien?-

Ella solo murmuró algo entre dientes.

Al mirar de reojo notó un pequeño balde con agua y un trapito, sin dudar sobre quien lo había dejado ahí lo usó enseguida para bajarle la temperatura. Mientras le humedecía la frente intentando alivianar la fiebre la acarició suavemente; pero ella lo tomó de la muñeca y lo interrumpió, asustándolo obviamente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-lo interrogó abriendo bien grande los ojos.

-Perdona la intromisión, es que llame a la puerta pero no respondiste y luego al entrar te vi así en este estado y… ¡Espera! Si es mi casa- exclamó a lo último dejando de disculparse.

-Debes irte…- no llegó a decirle más que cayó profundamente en un sueño.

-No puedo dejarte sola, necesitas que te vea un medico, iré por uno-

Salió corriendo de la habitación y enseguida se cruzó con una de las empleadas.

-Lita por favor llama al Dr. Tomoe, que venga urgente-

-El doctor salió del pueblo, pero se a quien llamar-

Al rato aparece la muchacha junto a una joven de una larga cabellera y un odango en la parte superior de la coronilla. Esta última se acercó con cara seria hacia la joven que se encontraba casi desvanecida.

-Déjame que yo me encargo-

-¿Es doctora?- Le preguntó pero ella ni lo miró.

-Ella sabe lo que hace- aseguró su empleada.

-Bueno, entonces estaré aquí fuera por si me necesitan- pero ninguna le respondió y le cerraron la puerta. Él se quedó sentando pensativo en un pequeño ventanal que se encontraba allí cerca de la habitación.

-Cierra con llave, por si decide entrar nuevamente-

Como estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos no escuchó el ruido que hizo la cerradura.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-

-Por lo pronto bajarle la temperatura, luego veremos si es ella realmente, debemos estar seguras-

...

Continuará…

* * *

Primero que nada pido mil disculpas por la demora,

si me demore un poquito ;) lo se.

Espero les guste

y como siempre gracias a los que se toman un tiempito para leerme :)


	6. Cap6 Aún duele

Capítulo N 6

Aún duele

* * *

El castillo tenía varios pasadizos, algunos conocidos por sus dueños, otros no tanto, pero a su vez poseía un par de secretos más…

Dos jóvenes enamorados utilizaban aquellos pasadizos para poder verse, ya que sabían que se les tendría prohíbo mantener una relación como esa.

Un día, un lacayo los descubrió en los jardines y sin perder tiempo le fue con la novedad al Rey al cual no le agradó para nada la noticia. Su pequeña niña con el simple hijo del herrero, eso no era aceptable, así que le prohibió la entrada como también el verse.

Desde el inicio nunca le había caído bien el pequeño, siempre lo miró como con recelo y lo trató como a un criado más, bueno casi todos lo trataban así, salvo la nana y la reina. Esta última no era que estaba a favor de aquella amistad, simplemente que siempre se encontraba enferma, por lo tanto casi nunca se enteraba de su presencia.

El enojo del rey se basaba en que Serena era la heredera al trono, no por ser la primogénita sino porque tenía un hermano, el cual debía heredar el reino por ser el único hijo varón, pero éste era unos años menor que ella y al igual que su madre este pequeño era muy frágil y se enfermaba con facilidad, por lo que todos temían que nunca llegara a reinar. Así que el Rey decidió casarla con un príncipe, hijo de un destacado rey adinerado de un pueblo cercano y así lograrían alianzas con el lugar.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo con ninguna de las decisiones de su padre, amaba al hijo del herrero pero su destino ya estaba escrito…

….

En otro tiempo y lugar

-Tráeme más agua, debemos bajarle la fiebre-

-Enseguida regreso-le contestó y la joven salió despavorida sin darle tiempo al joven peli negro que se encontraba ahí fuera de preguntar cómo se encontraba su huésped. Antes de que él pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna la puerta se le cerró nuevamente en su cara.

-Solo hay una manera de estar completamente seguros de que eres quien creemos- desabrochonó los primeros botones de la camisa de la joven para así poder ver su pecho y quedó sorprendida al notar aquella marca.

La otra muchacha regresó velozmente y Seiya la increpó impidiéndole que entrara a la recamara.

-Déjame pasar-

-No hasta que me digan que sucede-

-Lo siento pero no puedo, no aún- dijo apartándolo de un empujón. Y cerró nuevamente no sin antes permitirle observar el estado en el que se encontraba la rubia, casi sin camisa.

-¿Qué le hacen?-preguntó segundos antes que se le cerrara aquella puerta dejándolo pegado a la misma, otra vez.

-Aquí estoy-

-¿Hablaste con él?-

-Quiso pero no podemos hasta asegurarnos de que es ella-

-Sí lo es- le aseguró mientras le retiraba aquel paño húmedo del pecho y dejo ver aquella cicatriz.

-¡Es ella!-

-Sí, primero la mano, luego esto…-

-Ahora si podemos estar seguras, él no se equivocó-

-Llámala, dile que por fin la encontramos, te dije que él nunca se equivoca-

….

Fuera de la habitación estaba Seiya yendo y viniendo impacientemente.

-Debo hacer algo, no puedo quedarme aquí esperando- se dijo a si mismo mientras se dirigió al hall de entrada del hostel en busca de una copia del juego de llaves del cuarto.

-Alguna copia o alguna llave maestra debe haber- se dijo para sí.

Mientras las tomaba se preguntó el porqué le afectaba tanto lo que le sucediera a esa joven, si al fin y al cabo era solo una huésped más, pero algo raro estaba pasando lo presentía y su empleada le estaba ocultando algo.

Cuando nuevamente se posicionó frente a la habitación, tomó las llaves, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

Las dos mujeres jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidas y él a estas, más aún a la joven que se encontraba en la cama completamente empapada de sudor con el pecho al descubierto.

Se miraron por varios segundos hasta que por fin él exclamó.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar?-

-Necesitamos cambiarle esta ropa-

-Tengo la de mi hermana, que de seguro le va a quedar-

-¡Ve y tráela entonces!- le ordenó la otra mujer a lo que Seiya marchó de prisa.

-Él ya debería saberlo, ¿no te parece?- la castaña le preguntó bastante seria.

-No ninguno de los dos, no están preparados… debemos esperar- culminó la frase haciendo una pausa bastante larga.

Enseguida apareció el joven con un par de prendas para que la cambiaran.

-¿Esto servirá?-

-Sí y ahora vete- le tomó la ropa y realizó un ademan de que este se retirara.

-¿Por qué?-

-Sencillo, hay que bañarla para sacarle la fiebre y luego vestirla, ¿lo harás tú?-

-No, claro que no- se excusó muy apenado- Esperaré afuera-

Cuando el joven se marchó Serena despertó entreabriendo los ojos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Muy cansada… y adolorida- exclamó al llevarse la mano en el pecho y notó el estado de su camisa, bueno en sí de toda su ropa.

-Debes darte una ducha para poder bajar la fiebre-

-La bañera ya esta lista- anunció la castaña saliendo del baño de la habitación.

-¿Puedes pararte y caminar tú sola?-

La jovencita estaba muda, eran las mismas mujeres de la vez anterior, pero la trataban tan amablemente que se olvidaba del miedo que estas le generaban.

Intentó levantarse pero tambaleó, menos mal que una de ellas la tomó y la cargó hacia el baño.

-Yo puedo desvestirme sola-dijo bastante sonrojada.

-Está bien-y largó una risita- Estaremos aquí por si nos necesitas- y salió.

La joven rubia se quedó pensativa unos segundos mientras se quitaba la ropa empapada de sudor, se sumergió en la tina y cerró los ojos; el dolor disminuyó con el transcurso del tiempo.

-Seiya ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Ven ayuda a tu padre- era su madre que andaba buscándolo.

Serena terminó de ducharse y mientras se secaba su larga cabellera observó por la ventana a aquel joven que le había dado asilo casi sin preguntar, estaba afuera recogiendo unas cajas de un vehículo junto a un hombre mayor.

-Él…- exclamó pero instantáneamente se ruborizó.

-Toc, toc, ¿Serena estas bien?-le preguntaron desde la habitación.

-Enseguida salgo- contestó mientras seguía observando a aquel joven de coleta negra, no podía apartarle la mirada de encima, parecía estar hipnotizada por este.

…..

Continuará…


	7. Cap7 ¿Que me pasa?

Capítulo 7

¿Qué me pasa?

…

Serena terminó de ducharse y mientras se secaba su larga cabellera observó por la ventana a aquel joven que le había dado asilo casi sin preguntar, estaba afuera recogiendo unas cajas del baúl de un vehículo junto a un hombre mayor.

-Él…- exclamó e instantáneamente se ruborizó.

-Toc, toc- golpearon la puerta- ¿Serena estas bien?-le preguntaron desde la habitación.

-Enseguida salgo- pegó el grito sin voltear mientras seguía observando a aquel joven de coleta negra, no podía apartarle la mirada de encima, parecía estar hipnotizada por este.

-Seiya, lleva esta caja y déjala sobre la mesa junto a las otras, luego las pondremos en la alacena- le ordenó un hombre varios años mayor que él, entregándole una bastante pesada.

-No entraran todas en la alacena- se quejó y exhaló un poco de aire en señal de protesta.

-Entonces llévala directamente al depósito- contestó aquel hombre.

El joven refunfuñó nuevamente, ahora por el peso de la misma y además por el hecho de que por su propio comentario debía caminar más lejos con semejante caja. Siguió rezongando entre dientes hasta que al levantar la vista notó que desde la ventana de una de las habitaciones había una hermosa jovencita secándose el cabello y que ésta a su vez lo estaba observando.

De pronto Serena quedó tiesa, inmóvil, como petrificada al mismo modo que aquellos que osaron adentrarse en el tártaro y que al ver el rostro de la hermosa Medusa corrieron con la suerte de quedar atrapados en el mismo inframundo por toda la eternidad. Cautivada y sin escapatoria no sabía si huir y esconderse o seguir con la tonta expresión que estaba realizando en ese mismo momento; aquel había volteado a verla y se percató de que ella también lo estaba observando. Con nervios e indecisa no supo qué hacer, pero ya era muy tarde, ya la había visto.

-¿Qué hago? - se preguntó temblando.

A lo que instintivamente éste soltó una de sus manos y con la misma realizó un ademán de saludo, pero enseguida la volvió a ubicar en su lugar ya que la caja tambaleó obligándolo a realizar unos movimientos bruscos y desesperados con el fin de evitar que esta se le cayera.

-¡Seiya! ¡Ten más cuidado, ahí hay cosas de vidrio!- le recriminó su padre al ver que casi se le caían las cosas, el también llevaba una caja hacia la cocina- ¿Qué te sucede? Estás como atontado-

-Nada, ¿qué me va a pasar?- le contestó bastante enojado, pero no por el reto sino porque vio como Serena se descostillaba de la risa desde allá arriba.

La rubia se llevó ambas manos hacia la boca para cubrir la carcajada que aquella escena le había provocado.

Se quedó observándolo como éste marchaba a cuestas con la caja, mientras tanto estiraba cada vez más el cuello para poder así seguirlo; hasta abrió la ventana para tener mejor visión y sosteniéndose del marco de la misma lo persiguió con la mirada hasta que éste desapareció por completo. De pronto otro golpe de la puerta la asustó haciéndola que se aferraba con miedo al marco de madera.

-¿Serena? ¿Estás bien?-

-Ya voy- contestó reponiéndose de aquel susto, por poco se caía por la ventana.

Se miró en el espejo, se acomodó su cabello y realizó sus odangos, mientras contemplaba su imagen reflejada suspiró profundamente.

-¿Qué esta pasándome?- se dijo para sí misma al acomodar el último mechón que le quedaba suelto.

-¡Serena!- se escuchó un grito del otro lado lo cual la volvió en sí.

-¡Dije que ya voy!- les contestó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, al abrirla vio a estas dos muchachas que la observaban como esperando que ella dijera alguna cosa.

Una de ellas estaba elegantemente vestida, parecía una doctora; la otra portaba un uniforme, como si fuera la empleada de allí, pero ambas muchachas se veían jóvenes y muy bonitas, no tenían apariencia de ser malas. Eso mismo pensó la rubia para sí.

-¿Qué?- les preguntó- ¿Qué tengo?- y al no recibir respuesta y solo ver sus rostros en blanco comenzó a asustarse- ¿Qué tengo? ¿Es un bicho, una araña? ¡Ay no, ay no!- exclamó gritando, dando saltos y girando en círculos, haciendo movimientos con sus manos como quitándose alguna cosa de encima.

Ambas jóvenes quedaron primero sorprendidas y luego estallaron en risas.

-¿De qué se ríen? ¿Van a ayudarme o no?- Serena seguía girando y saltando, pero ahora enfadada con estas.

-No tienes nada-

-Cálmate-le dijo la otra.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Seguras?-las interrogó incrédula- ¡Miren bien!-

-Muy segura-dijo la castaña acercándose a ella para calmarla, mientras la otra seguía riéndose sutilmente.

-Ven siéntate- la tomó del brazo y la dirigió hacia el borde de su cama. La joven de odangos simplemente obedeció, quería respuestas y por más que ambas mujeres le generaban miedo, esta vez no huiría.

Las tres se miraron por algunos segundos hasta que por fin una rompió el silencio.

-No debes temernos-

-Exacto, no queremos hacerte daño-

-¿Entonces que quieren de mi? ¿Quiénes son uds?-

-Te lo íbamos a explicar la vez anterior y saliste despavorida- expresó la joven con coleta.

-A mí ya me conoces, fui la guía en la excursión, me llamo Setsuna y ella es Lita-

-Un placer-saludó esta última.

-Si te recuerdo. Bueno ahora por lo menos se sus nombres, yo soy…- estaba por decirles su nombre pero enseguida reaccionó- ¡Esperen!- hizo una pausa- uds ya saben cómo me llamo-

-Si- dijeron ambas a unísono.

-Por eso mismo me asusté la otra vez, me despierto y me encuentro con dos extrañas, bueno una o casi y…-

-Ya te dijimos que no debes tenernos miedo- la interrumpió la joven de cabello suelto.

-Entonces díganme porque me conocen, ¿Cómo es que saben tanto de mi?- les preguntó intrigada a sus supuestas captoras, o eso era lo que pensó en aquel momento de pánico.

-Bueno, nosotras…-quiso revelar la castaña pero de pronto fue interrumpida. Una señora entró de golpe con un par de toallas en las manos.

-Disculpen no sabía que había tantas personas- se excusó apenada. Su hijo le había dicho que había una jovencita duchándose, no tres en esa habitación, pero enseguida notó que su empleada se encontraba allí mismo-

-Por fin te encuentro- le dijo a Lita con una expresión de disgusto.

-Disculpe, me quede aquí unos minutos por si me necesitaban, la jovencita está enferma-

-Discúlpela, yo le pedí que se quedara por si necesitaba ayuda-

-Está bien, ¿Ud. está remplazando al Dr. Tomoe?- le preguntó con un poco de desconfianza. La mujer estaba intrigada, ya que nunca la había visto en el pueblo.

-Si- le contestó rápidamente.

De repente por la puerta apareció Seiya, quería saber cómo se encontraba su huésped.

-Serena, ¿Estas mejor?- se dirigió hacia ella entrando en la habitación.

-Si gracias- dijo sonrojándose.

La madre de este los miró con recelo, luego dejó las toallas sobre la misma mesa en la que se encontraba la bandeja con comida.

-¡Lita! ¿Por qué esta esto aquí?-

-No fue Lita mama, fui yo, yo lo deje ahí-

-No importa quién lo dejo, es su trabajo- y le dirigió una mirada fría a la joven mucama- Ven que necesito ayuda con las demás habitaciones, no tenemos solo una-

La muchacha asintió y se levantó para luego tomar aquella bandeja y caminar detrás de esta. Ambas salieron dejándolos solos a Serena, Seiya y Setsuna en el cuarto.

-Bueno yo también me marcho, tengo mucho que hacer- expresó levantándose de la silla y entregándole a la rubia una pequeña tarjeta.

-Ahí tienes mi número, cualquier cosa me llamas, sea la hora que sea, cualquier cosa- hizo énfasis en eso último.

-Ok, gracias, lo haré- le agradeció y esta se marchó.

-Menos mal que estaba la médica en remplazo del Dr., sino no se que hubiera hecho- expresó bastante aliviado.

-¿Te preocupaste por mí?-

-Claro que si bombón-

Ella se sonrojó al escuchar aquellas palabras y agachó la mirada, como escondiéndose entre sus hombros.

-Ahora estas tímida, hoy bien que te reíste de mi- dijo jovialmente.

-Jaja-soltó una risita- Es que fue muy cómico verte luchando con esa caja-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómico? ¿Me ves solo como un payaso?- insinuó coquetamente acercándose hacia ella.

-¿Qué?-se quedó casi sin aliento, este joven estaba a centímetros de su rostro y eso la puso muy nerviosa.

-GRRRR- se oyó un crujido muy fuerte, era el sonido de su estomago que interrumpió el momento.

-Veo que tienes hambre- corroboró realizando luego una leve carcajada- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo o puedes caminar?-

-Creo que caminar y despejarme un poco me harán bien-

-¿Segura, no deberías descansar? Yo me refería a ir hacia el comedor pero si quieres salir yo te acompaño-

-¿Me acompañaras?-

-Por supuesto bombón, seré tu guardaespaldas, no sea que te caigas nuevamente en la calle- le sonrió juguetonamente recordando aquel momento en que colisionaron sobre el puente.

-No me volveré a caer, no así- replicó bastante seria.

-Claro que no, yo me aseguraré de eso- y le guiñó un ojo- ¿Vamos? Le extendió la mano para que lo acompañara. Ella tomó su mano y se levantó, se quedó unos segundos en pie esperando si su cuerpo mantenía el equilibrio y al notar que lo logró se soltó nerviosa de su agarre.

-Listo yo puedo caminar sola, no debes llevarme de la mano- tomó una actitud cortante como al inicio de conocerlo.

-Está bien, veo que volviste a ser la de antes- y rió- Pero si necesitas te llevo a caballito- le sonrió y ella no pudo evitar reírse con aquel comentario- Te queda muy bien- exclamó él mirándole la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-¿Qué cosa?- sin saber a qué se refería.

-La ropa que llevas puesta, es de mi hermana-

-¿Si? Ya me parecía que esto no era mío, pero que buen gusto tiene-

-Jajaja- rió- Ella es como yo, ambos tenemos muy buen gusto-

-¿Y donde esta ella?-

-Está de viaje, pero en unos días vuelve y la conocerás, ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Quieres conocerla?-

-¿Eh, yo? No, digo sí, quiero decir que quiero saber de quién es la ropa que estoy usando- se puso muy nerviosa con la pregunta.

-Ah, pensé que querías conocer a mi familia por algo en especial-

-En especial ¿Por qué?-preguntó un poco ingenua, en verdad no notó el sentido en el que hablaba el pelinegro.

-No por nada, vamos que te morirás de hambre- expresó mientras le abrió la puerta de calle.

-Si tengo mucha- aseguró llevándose las manos hacia el estomago.

-Pero si quieres conocer sobre mi familia o a ellos me lo pides, ¿eh?- y le guiñó nuevamente un ojo.

-Ok está bien- le devolvió una sonrisita nerviosa- También querré saber de aquí, no conozco el lugar-

-No se diga más, yo seré tu guía por el tiempo que dure tu estadía- su cara notaba alegría pero de pronto se apagó- ¿Hasta cuando piensas quedarte?-

La rubia quedó sorprendida abriendo los ojos bien grandes.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-La verdad que nunca me puse a pensar en eso…- y se quedó absorta. Aquel pasaje que la había dirigido hacia allí era solo de ida. En esa carta no había dos pasajes, solo uno, no estaba el de vuelta. Recién se había percatado de que no tenía el boleto de regreso.

-No, no tengo fecha aún- le contestó saliendo de su trance.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó el joven- Así tendré más tiempo de enseñarte todo este hermoso lugar y más en esta época del año, ya verás- su cara había vuelto a ser la de antes, su rostro denotaba más alegría que la de un niño pequeño feliz por su regalo de navidad- Claro, si quieres…-

-Sí, me encantaría- le contestó mientras caminaban por aquellas calles empedradas.

…..

Continuará…


	8. Cap8 Ring

Capitulo 8

…Ring…

-No se diga más, yo seré tu guía por el tiempo que dure tu estadía- su cara notaba alegría pero de pronto esta se apagó- ¿Hasta cuando piensas quedarte?-

La rubia quedó sorprendida abriendo los ojos bien grandes.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-La verdad que nunca me puse a pensar en eso…- y se quedó absorta. Aquel pasaje que la había dirigido hacia allí era solo de ida. En esa carta no había dos pasajes, solo uno, no estaba el de vuelta. Recién se había percatado de que no tenía el boleto de regreso.

-No, no tengo fecha aún- le contestó saliendo de su trance.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó el joven- Así tendré más tiempo de enseñarte todo este hermoso lugar y más en esta época del año, ya verás- su cara había vuelto a ser la de antes, su rostro denotaba más alegría que la de un niño pequeño feliz por su regalo de navidad- Claro, si quieres…-

-Sí, me encantaría- le contestó mientras caminaban por aquellas calles empedradas.

….

-Riiiingggg-

-¡Ya va! ¿Qué se olvidó de quitar el dedo o qué?-

-Riiiingggg-

-¡Que ya va dije maldita sea!- expresó muy molesta, salió corriendo de la ducha con la toalla puesta- ¿Quién es?- preguntó muy enfadada abriendo la puerta.

-Perdona soy yo, ¿llego en mal momento?-

-Como siempre, pero pasa-

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Hace un par de horas. Siéntate ya regreso-

El jovencito se sentó en el living y observó el cuarto de hotel con atención.

-¿Hiciste todo como te lo ordené?- le gritó desde el baño mientras se vestía.

-Sí, todo al pie de la letra como me dijiste- contestó dirigiéndose hacia donde ella se encontraba- Ella tomó los folletos y se marchó-

-¿Pero cuáles pusiste? ¿Por qué me entere que…-

-Si si, sin querer puse el del otro hotel, me equivoqué, pero le puse del museo y ahí la encontraron. Luego se la llevaron y…- él la observaba fijamente desde el marco de la puerta.

-Que tonto eres, y eso que te lo deje bien detallado, una misma debe hacer las cosas si desea que salgan bien- le interrumpió.

-Pero salió bien al fin y al cabo, ¿o no?- dijo abrazándola por detrás. Ella se encontraba cepillando su larga cabellera negra.

-Sí, menos mal, sino semejante trabajo para nada- volteó levemente el rostro hasta quedar más cercana a él.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien-

-Eso espero-

….

Ambos caminaron durante un buen tiempo. Él le indicaba y explicaba cada detalle y hasta cada ocurrencia de la rubia.

-¿Y eso que es?- preguntó señalando unos edificios muy antiguos.

-El pueblo es muy viejo, dicen que trata de la era medieval, y así se mantienen muchas cosas, en el mejor estado posible de conservación-

-¡Guau!- exclamó- Si se nota que tiene un toque de antiguo- Expresaba maravillada.

-Si un toque- dijo riendo- es un pueblo demasiado antiguo y a pesar de su estética no es tan turístico, no entiendo el porqué, aquí es el lugar donde vendrías a vivir y te quedarías por siempre-

-¿Te gusta aquí no es cierto?-

-Me encanta, yo nací aquí-

-¿Pero nunca se te ocurrió viajar y conocer otros lugares?-

-Si claro que sí, pero siempre volvería, es como si algo me dijera que debo volver, que aquí es donde pertenezco, ¿Sabes? Es como si algo me mantiene aferrado a este lugar, es como un sentimiento, ¿lo entiendes? Bueno no importa, no me hagas caso-

-Yo nunca sentí eso. El sentirte parte de un lugar, no de esa manera-

-Quizás era porque dónde estabas no era tu sitio-

-Quizás-

-¿Cuándo se volvió esta charla algo serio?- comentó riéndose-

-No lo sé- respondió sonriéndole.

-Riiinnggg- sonó su celular.

-¿El mío o el tuyo?-

-No lo sé, me fijo- ella sacó de un pequeño bolsito color rosa que llevaba y vio que correctamente era su celular el que sonaba, era su amiga Mina.

-¡Mina, holaaaa!-

-¡Hola Sere! me tenias preocupada, no he tenido noticias tuyas, ¿Estás bien?-

-Uy Mina no sabes todo lo que me pasó, ya te contaré luego, es que estoy ocupada en este momento-dijo sonrojándose.

-¿No me digas que estas con alguien? ¡Picarona! Cuenta, cuenta-

-¡Shhh Mina! que te puede oír-

-Mándale saludos- se escuchó al peli negro decir de fondo mientras la miraba hablando nerviosa y coquetamente por el celular.

-¿Quién es? Mándale saludos también. ¿Está guapo? Mándame una foto, quiero ver como es-

-¡Ay Mina por dios! Bueno espera- trató de parecer lo más disimulada posible y aprovechando que él estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo mirando su celular oprimió el botón de la cámara, pero sin notar que el flash estaba activado, logrando que este iluminara al susodicho al momento de la foto.

-¡Uy!- se avergonzó y disimuló enseguida como si sacara fotografías del paisaje- Mira este es el pueblo- dijo nerviosamente.

-Y yo en él - contestó el don Juan a carcajadas.

-¡Ay Mina se dio cuenta!-

-Mándala… no se descarga, haceme una vídeo llamada-

-¡Mina!-

-Por favor, quiero ver "el paisaje"- hizo énfasis en esto último.

-Espera- tardó unos segundos en activar la cámara. Seguía temblando, él se había percatado de que hablaban.

-Un poco más a la derecha, más, más, ahí-

-Bueno como veras amiga este es el lugar- hizo un ademan de que hacia una panorámica- ahí está la fuente de la plaza, ahí un edificio, allá a lo lejos se ve el castillo…-

-Y acá estoy yo… holaaaa- dijo metiéndose delante de la cámara justo antes que esta lo enfocara, como anticipándose a esta- ¿Qué tal?- y su rostro quedó pegado al de la rubia por unos instantes.

-¡Hola! Soy Mina, la mejor amiga de Sere-

-Es un placer, soy Seiya-

-Bueno -el es el muchacho del hotel-

-¿Qué, queee?- quedó estupefacta.

-Nooo, no pienses mal, pervertida…- mientras Serena trataba de explicarle a su amiga quien era ese joven, este se descostillaba de la risa al ver lo sonrojada que la rubia había quedado.

-Está muy guapo, ¿Tiene novia? Averigua porfa´-

-¡Mina por favor!-

-Bueno, bueno, es tuyo por lo que veo, pero pregúntale si tiene hermanos o hermanas- y rio.

-No se puede contigo Mina- y ambas rieron a carcajadas.

-¿Y cuando piensas regresar?-

-No lo sé, no había boleto de regreso-

-¿Cómo que no?-

-No, no lo había y no me había dado cuenta-

-Yo tampoco, ¿Y qué harás?-

-Por el momento disfrutar de la estadía- dijo mirando hacia el morocho el cual le sonrió- ¡Ay!-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Nada, nada- dijo escondiéndose entre los hombros al ver que él la estaba observando también- Bueno luego te llamo ¿si?, no quiero quedar como una mal educada, el guía me espera- dijo haciendo una sonrisita a lo que el escuchó y respondió de igual manera.

-Bueno luego al llegar al hotel me llamas, ¿ok?-

-Ok, adiós-

-Adiós-

-¿Cómo está tu amiga?-

-Bien quería saber de mi, entre tantas cosas que sucedieron me olvidé de hablar con ella-

-Me parece muy bien, ¿nos sentamos aquí?- dijo señalando el borde de la gran fuente que quedaba en el centro de la plaza principal.

-Si por favor, estoy muy cansada-

El solo le sonrió, se sentaron y quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. El cielo se comenzó a oscurecer y el viento a soplar muy fuerte.

-¿Tienes frio?-

-No no tanto- mintió.

-Toma- dijo sacándose la chaqueta y colocándosela en la espalda.

-¿Siempre estarás para socorrerme?- al escuchar lo que había dicho se ruborizó completamente y agachó la mirada.

-Eso parece mi princesa bombón-

-Que no me digas bombón- dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero antes que este contestara comenzó a caer unas pequeñas gotas del cielo.

-Comenzará a llover, debemos regresar-

-Bueno pero…- no terminó de decir que de pronto se largó a llover torrencialmente haciéndolos que se levantaran de golpe y salieran corriendo de ahí.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó mientras este la tomaba de la mano y la direccionaba junto a él.

-No tan rápido que me caeré-

-Yo te cuido bombón- volteó a verla y le entregó una de sus sonrisas, las cuales a ella parecía estarle gustando.

-Aquí, quedémosno un rato aquí hasta que aminore- señaló la entrada a un local que tenía un techo bastante amplio y parecía poder resguardarlos del frío y del agua.

-Estas temblando-

-No importa tu también lo estas-

-Toma- le dijo devolviéndole la chaqueta.

-No úsala, ya has tenido fiebre, no quiero que te vuelvas a enfermar-

-¿Por qué me cuidas?-

-No lo sé, será porque soy todo un caballero- dijo con una carcajada a lo que ella solo le sonrió.

-Tú también tienes frio-

-¿Quieres darme calor?-dijo coquetamente.

-¡Seiya! Lo sabia eres como todos- enfadada se quitó la prenda y la arrojó sobre este.

-No, lo malinterpretaste. Que me das calor abrazándome por ejemplo… ¿que pensaste?-

-Nada… y porque te abrazaría, sino te conozco yo no ando abrazando a desconocidos…-

-Está bien está bien, solo opinaba que eso sirve para generar calor, no te estaba proponiendo nada raro- Toma, póntela, yo soy fuerte, no me enfermo tal fácil-

-Parece que aminoró- dijo colocándose la campera y notando que la intensidad de la lluvia había disminuido bastante.

-Bueno entonces vamos- esta vez no la tomó de la mano solo comenzó a correr delante de ella, volteó a verla y le gritó- ¿No vas a venir?-

-Si ya voy- contestó corriendo hacia él.

Mientras corrían uno detrás del otro ella seguía ya no enfadada sino pensativa, cuando nuevamente comenzó a llover intensamente. El no dudó y la jaló de una de sus manos para que corriera a la par.

Ella sintió algo muy extraño dentro de sí, pero no podía soltarse, él la tomaba con mucha fuerza. Intentó soltarse a lo que éste se detuvo y la miró.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dio un calambre?-

-No-

-¿Puedes seguir?-

-Si- no salían más palabras que esas de su boca.

Juntos retomaron el camino y al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al hotel.

-Por fin- dijo triunfante al abrir la puerta de entrada y dándole paso a la jovencita- Primero las damas- le dijo a lo que ella se rió.

-Qué manera de llover-

-Si es mucho- dijo acercándose hacia el hall donde se encontraba el hogar.

Ella lo siguió.

-No encuentro los fósforos-

-¿Estos? Dijo tomando una cajita que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa ratona a pocos centímetros de él.

-Si esos, gracias. Prenderé el fuego para que entremos en calor-

Ella recordó las anteriores palabras y se sonrojo a lo que él no se percató.

-Buscaré unas toallas secas-

-Muy bien- mientras lo esperaba se quedó observando las llamas del hogar y quedó casi en estado de hipnosis.

-¿Serena?- le dijo sacándola de su trance.

-¿Si?-

-Toma sécate-

-Gracias-

-Ya pedí que nos trajeran algo caliente-

En ese momento aparece Lita con una bandeja con café recién hecho bien caliente.

-Gracias Lita-

-De nada, cualquier cosa me llaman- les dijo observándolos atentamente.

-A veces se parece mi madre-dijo largando una risita.

Quién sabe si fue la manera en que ésta tomó la taza y unos bizcochos de la bandeja que el pelinegro la quedó mirando sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con la boca llena.

-Tienes una cicatriz…-

-¿En la mano? Si y en muchos lugares- dijo con una carcajada mostrándole la palma de su mano izquierda- Mis padres me dijeron que de pequeña era muy inquieta, pero la verdad no recuerdo cuando me las hice-

-Por lo visto en eso coincidimos- dijo mostrándole también su palma izquierda.

….

Continuará….

* * *

Hola a todos! por el mismo motivo que les puse en mi otra historia tb les contestare por aca.

 **GregorioAbel:** Si tus suposiciones eran correctas, eran Lita y Setsuna. ¿La hermana de Seiya quein sera? Ya lo veras! Si sabes que esta historia es de amor y que trata sobre la reencarnación, pero ya veras que se viene. Si solo habia un solo boleto, raro de Serena no percatarse de ello, no¿? jaja Y no no es de Tokio, nunca dije que sea de Tokio, creo! jeje. Recuerda que esta historia es muy UA tiene mas que nada los personajes con sus cualidades no tanto la historia en si. Ya veras!

 **Álex:** gracias cielo :) gracias por leerme y dedicarme el poco tiempo que tienes para estas tonterías, lo valoro muchísimo amor! Ya veras que ocultan estas dos y que quieren de Serena, ni tu lo sabes jajaja ya lo veras. Aunque bueno si, algo ya sabes y sospechas XD Ayyy, me pones colorada tonto XD PD: te amo mi príncipe!

 **Martha Kou:** Ya viste quienes eran, ahora queda descubrir que pretenden de la rubia de odangos jeje ?Pensaste que ya la besaria? nooouu aun no! Menos mal que hizo ruido ese estomago, o no?¿ jaja Si solo el puede hacer esas caras y decir esas palabras y que Serena que hipnotizada. Como Abel tb te habías dado cuenta que el boleto era solo de ida?¿ Ya veras lo que se viene, aprontate!

 **Guest** : que no se quien sera pero que pidió otro cap, aquí esta, y ya vendrán los sig :)

Gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempito de leerme ;) Saludos a todos y nos vemos la próxima!


	9. Cap9 Un final anunciado

Capítulo 9

Un final anunciado

* * *

Faltaban pocos días para su boda y ella se encontraba muy angustiada, así que su joven amante decidió quedarse unas horas más hasta que esta pudiera tranquilizarse y así poder conciliar el sueño; aún sabiendo que era muy peligroso, en cualquier momento podía aparecer alguna criada y alertar al rey de su presencia en los aposentos de la princesa.

-No quiero casarme, pero mis padres…-

-Lo sé- le dijo rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Solo te amo a ti- se acercó hacia él y comenzó a besarlo cada vez mas apasionadamente.

Él con el rostro lleno de tristeza la apartó. Ella en una mezcla de enojo e incertidumbre le pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no me deseas?-

-Claro que si mi dulce bombón-

-¿Entonces porque me rechazas cada vez que me acerco a ti?-

-No quiero que hagas algo de lo que después te arrepentirás-

-Pero yo lo quiero-

-Pero te traerá graves consecuencias- se acercó hacia su frente y le dio un pequeño beso en ella- No puedo permitirme hacerte algo así-

Luego se levantó y se estaba por marchar por uno de esos pasillos secretos que solo ellos conocían, cuando ella lo detuvo sujetándolo de una mano.

-Por favor, quédate un rato más-

-Pero bombón-

-Por favor-le suplicó con una expresión de borreguito.

-Como decirle que no a esa carita-

-¿Eso significa que te quedaras?-

-Está bien, pero solo un ratito más-

-Siii-brincó en la cama de alegría.

-Shhh, silencio no hagas tanto ruido que nos descubrirán-

-Tienes razón, quiero tenerte aquí conmigo el mayor tiempo posible, intentaré no hablar fuerte ni hacer ruido-dejó de saltar y se quedó quieta- seré una buena niña- termino la frase mirándolo pícaramente parada sobre la cama.

Él la quedo mirando como solo un enamorado observa a lo mas preciado en su vida pero enseguida tuvo que emitir palabra.

-¿No hablaras? ¿Y no harás ruidos? ¿Segura?- le preguntó jovialmente- ¡Imposible en ti mi dulce bombón!- y largo una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Hey! Puedo ser muy silenciosa si me lo propongo- se sentó en el borde de la cama primero un poco molesta pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa cuando él se acerco hacia ella y se arrodilló, recostando su cabeza sobre su regazo.

-Te prometo que nunca te hare daño bombón, prefiero morir que verte sufrir- mientras él hablaba ella le acariciaba su larga cabellera negra.

-También te prometo que pase lo que pase siempre serás la única dueña de mi corazón y de mi alma-

Ella asintió, pero antes que pudiera repetirle aquellas palabras, irrumpieron de golpe los guardias de su padre, alguien les había avisado. Y justo detrás de ellos entro el Rey con cara de furia y decepción.

-Llévenselo, no mejor, mátenlo, pero no aquí dentro no quiero su sucia sangre de lacayo en mi palacio- dio la orden y unos guardias se aproximaron al joven, el mismo se resistió pero estos eran muy fuertes y lograron reducirlo rápidamente.

-Y tu espera el peor de los castigos, tu futuro esposo ya no querrá casase contigo-

-Nooooo- gritó ella mientras observaba como se lo llevaban. Corrió hacia él pero los guardias restantes la sujetaron. Mientras tanto el Rey se acercó hacia ella.

-Eres una vergüenza-le dijo y la abofeteó- Llévensela, retírenla de mi vista-

Ella colocó su mano sobre su rostro recién herido, pero peor estaba su corazón que temía lo que le pasaría a su joven amante de ahora en adelante. Los guardias que la sujetaban se la llevaron fuera de la habitación.

Cuando paso al lado de su madre, la cual estaba afuera recostada sobre una pared de la recamara, esta no la miro, le temía demasiado a su esposo como para contradecirlo.

-¡Madre!- le exclamó mientras se la llevaban.

A las afueras del pueblo y en el medio del bosque se detuvo el guardia que escoltaba al joven.

Sabiendo ya cual era su destino solo se lamentaba haberle hecho eso a su amada, había roto su promesa, ella sufriría y por su culpa.

-Arrodíllate- le ordenó el guardia.

Y cuando estaba desenfundando su espada le dijo algo que lo dejó desconcertado.

-Vete, vete ahora y muy lejos, no quiero saber de ti, que quede claro que aquí tu vida culminó.

El joven no compendió el porqué este hombre le estaba perdonando la vida pero sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y en lugar de salir corriendo enfrentó al guardia con lo único que tenía en ese momento, sus propias manos, y se abalanzó sobre este.

El mismo lo quedó observando y sonrió.

-Sí que eres valiente y tonto a la vez, ¿acaso no vez que tengo una espada? ¿Y tú que tienes? ¿Eh?-

-No me importa, luchare a morir por ella-

-Niño yo no deseo tu muerte pero todos en el palacio si, así que mejor vete-

-No, no me iré sin pelear-

-No me hagas reír, no eres soldado, eres apenas el hijo de un herrero, no sabes ni desenvainar una espada- mientras este hablaba el joven intentó darle un puñetazo pero fracasó ya que el guardia se apartó en el momento justo, haciendo que este se cayera al suelo.

-Eres muy lento, en serio toma mi consejo y vete y aprende a pelear si lo deseas porque si alguna vez vuelves deberás hacerlo-

El pelinegro tumbado en el suelo tomó rápidamente arena con una de sus manos y al voltear ante aquel le arrojó la misma sobre el rostro.

-AHH- exclamó el guardia mientras se cubría los ojos y trataba de quitarse la arena.

Velozmente el joven tomó la espada y ahora era él quien mandaba.

-¿Ahora me matarás?- preguntó irónicamente mientras se quitaba la suciedad del rostro.

-Quiero que me digas que harán con ella-

-No te lo diré y dame mi espada-

-No-

Ambos comenzaron un forcejeo, el joven intentó herirlo pero la espada era muy pesada y el no sabia manipularla.

-Eres torpe- le dijo mientras en el forcejeo le logró quitársela, porque este era muy fuerte y al final le venció.

Mientras aquel hombre se alejaba le gritó:

-Si vuelves no solo sufrirás las consecuencias, ella también-

El peli negro escuchó aquellas palabras mientras el soldado se alejaba y no pudo evitar que resonaran en su cabeza una y otra vez…

...

Continuara….


	10. Cap10 El ultimo deseo de la Reina

Cap10

El último deseo de la Reina

…

-Tienes una cicatriz…-

-¿En la mano? Si y en muchos lugares- dijo con una carcajada mostrándole la palma de su mano izquierda- Mis padres me dijeron que de pequeña era muy inquieta, pero la verdad no recuerdo cuando me las hice-

-Por lo visto en eso coincidimos- dijo mostrándole también su palma izquierda.

Ella lo quedo mirando asombrada.

-Guau, es igual a la mía- le dijo tomándole de la mano y tocándole la marca delineándola con la punta de su dedo. Al hacer esto él se quedó totalmente sonrojado y ella al levantar levemente su vista lo notó y asi mismo se ruborizo soltándolo bruscamente.

-Lo… lo siento- se excuso.

-No no está bien-

Ambos quedaron mirando hacia el suelo como dos pequeños avergonzados.

Al ver al par que parecían dos criaturitas no pudo evitar soltar un sonido para hacerse notar.

-Cof, cof- tosió disimuladamente o no muy disimuladamente.

-¡Lita!- exclamó el joven.

-¿Qué? Vine a ver como estaba el fuego- dijo acomodando unos trozos de leña en la chimenea. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar notar que a Serena le atraían las llamas- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te asusta el fuego?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? No, para nada, asustarme no… me gusta mucho, es como una admiración que le tengo…- dijo y en cada palabra se volvía a perder en ese rojo intenso y esas chispas que parecían decirle algo.

…

La reina se encontraba muy enferma, era una persona que siempre se enfermaba con facilidad, pero luego de tener a su segundo hijo y heredero, culpa de un crudo invierno su condición empeoro, y año tras año no mejoraba para nada. Cuando el pequeño llegó a los 5 años su estado fue cada vez más crítico.

Una noche mientras su cortesana la cuidaba, ella no se apartaba ni un segundo de su lado, era su fiel compañera, la reina le solicitó que se acercara para así pedirle al oído alguna cosa.

-Llama al rey y dile que venga por favor- su voz era muy tenue ya casi no tenía fuerzas, respiraba con mucha dificultad y tosía demasiado.

-Enseguida su alteza- la joven respondió y se dirigió hacia los aposentos del Rey.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó uno de los guardias que cuidaba la entrada a su cuarto.

-No vengo por ti, vengo por su alteza, mi reina lo necesita. ¿Acaso te pusieron a cuidar puertas por culpa de tu ultimo importuno?- le dijo sarcásticamente.

-Dejó claras instrucciones de que no desea ser molestado-

-Pero la reina lo mandó a llamar…-

-Por nada ni nadie- hizo énfasis en esto último y la miro fijamente.

-Eres igualito a él- le exclamó enfadada y se marchó.

Se dirigió hacia una sala y golpeó una puerta suavemente hasta que una criatura le abrió la misma.

-Hola- saludó muy alegremente.

-Hola pequeño, dile por favor a tu tío que lo estoy buscando-

-Sí, enseguida- respondió educadamente el jovencito. El cual fue en busca de aquel que se encontraba sentado en una mesa enorme rodeado por varios caballeros con armaduras, parecían estos ser soldados.

-¿Qué pasa?- el hombre se agachó para poder escuchar lo que le quería decir el niño. Este le habló al oído como si fuera un secreto, luego el pequeño señaló hacia la puerta en donde se encontraba una joven que se veía bastante intranquila y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia ella.

-Caballeros, sepan disculpar, asuntos de la realeza- se excusó el hombre a lo que los demás asintieron y siguieron planeando y hablando sobre unos papeles que disponían sobre la mesa.

-Ahí viene- expresó muy contento mientras se veía como aquel se acercaba.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Sabes que no te molestaría sino fuera necesario-

-Por favor sabes que no es molestia-

-Necesito que me dejes hablar con el rey, mi reina necesita de su presencia pero debo pedírselo yo misma-

-Ve y pídeselo-

-No me dejan entrar-

-Vamos te acompaño, a mi no me dirán que no-

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó nuevamente donde se encontraba el rey pero esta vez iba acompañada del hermano de este.

El guardia no dijo nada al verlos llegar, solo realizó una cara de enfado.

-Esperen aquí que los anuncio- y entró hacia el cuarto.

-Mi rey disculpe la intromisión- le dijo mientras este se estaba vistiendo, hace unos minutos se había marchado una jovencita plebeya.

-¿Qué quieres? estoy cansado-

-Su majestad su hermano y la dama de su esposa están afuera, desean hablar con ud-

-¿Pero que quieren?

-No lo sé su majestad-

-Está bien, diles que pasen- ordenó entre dientes.

-Pueden pasar- anunció bastante molesto.

-Ve tu, yo debo volver a mis asuntos- le dijo sosteniéndole la puerta mientras ella entraba cabizbaja, a lo que el guardia solo miraba con recelo.

-Gracias-dijo suavemente mientras él se marchaba.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Y mi hermano?-

-Disculpe su alteza pero la reina desea verlo-

-Debí suponer que era una de tus tretas para poder hablar conmigo, usarlo como siempre, el siempre cae a tus pies- le hablaba pero sin voltear hacia ella, se estaba terminando de abrochar la camisa- Dile que estoy muy ocupado-

-Su alteza por favor ya no le queda mucho, ni horas, quizás solo minutos- le suplicó sin hacerle caso a lo anteriormente mencionado por este.

El rey quedó pasmado, era un hombre muy frio y hasta cruel pero a su manera amaba a su reina.

-Más tarde iré-

-Pero su majestad…-

-Más tarde dije-

-Muy bien, como desee- y se marchó hacia la puerta pero no sin antes cerrarla con fuerza.

-¿Quién demonios se cree? Cuando la reina muera esta se va a la calle, ya bastante problemas me ha traído…-

El rey se quedó por un buen rato pensativo y hasta que por fin accedió.

Llegó hacia la habitación donde se encontraba desde hace ya varios años la reina, abrió la puerta y entró a la recamara donde se encontraba su esposa ya casi moribunda.

-¿Qué deseas?-

-Mi querido rey- exclamó con una sonrisa mientras le estiró la mano para que este se la tomara.

-Prométeme algo… que cuando muera liberaras a nuestra hija y dejaras que viva en paz-

El solo la miró casi sin mover ningún musculo de la cara, su rostro no mostraba nada, ni dolor, ni apatía, ni remordimiento, nada.

Se acercó hacia ella arrodillándose sobre el borde de su cama, le tomo su frágil y delicada mano y dijo:

-Mi reina, si esa es tu última voluntad la tendrás- y culminó la frase besándole el dorso de la mano.

-Muchas gracias- dijo tosiendo hasta con sangre. A lo que este se apartó velozmente como quien escapaba de la peor de las pestes.

Su cortesana se acercó rápidamente con un paño y un balde con agua. El rey solo las miro, dio media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación.

Al salir uno de los guardias que lo aguardaba lo miró temerosamente y le preguntó:

-Su majestad entonces ¿liberaremos a su hija?-

-Claro que no, lo dije para que se muriera tranquila, nada mas- dijo eso y se alejó por el pasillo a lo que el guardia solo lo observó sin responder palabra alguna.

Aun dentro en ese frio y húmedo cuarto se quedó su dama contemplando con resignación a su reina que se estaba muriendo.

\- Por favor, prométeme que la cuidaras, no dejes que nada malo le pase.

-Si mi señora.

-Sé que mi rey no la liberara, así que te lo pido a ti, te lo ruego, trata de sacarla de ahí y llévatela muy lejos, váyanse ambas lo más lejos que puedan-

-Si mi señora-

Mientras la cortesana se marcaba escuchó a la reina rezar, como implorando, así que decidió dirigirse hacia la única persona del pueblo que podría ayudarla.

La reina creía en muchas cosas, entre ellas… en la magia.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban volteó hacia la chimenea la cual aun brindaba un poco de luz a la habitación y exclamó:

-Fuego por favor cuida a mi niña… y permítele ser feliz, sino es en esta que sea en su próxima vida….-esas fueron sus últimas palabras pero no exhaló el último aliento sin antes tomar con todas sus fuerzas una piedra, un amuleto.

….

Continuará….


	11. Cap11 Sombras en la oscuridad

Capítulo 10

Sombras en la oscuridad

…..

-Tienes una cicatriz…-

-¿En la mano? Si y en muchos lugares- dijo con una carcajada mostrándole la palma de su mano izquierda- Mis padres me dijeron que de pequeña era muy inquieta, pero la verdad no recuerdo cuando me las hice- permaneció pensativa por unos instantes.

-Por lo visto en eso coincidimos- dijo mostrándole también su palma izquierda.

Ella lo quedó mirando asombrada.

-Guau, es igual a la mía- le dijo tomándole de la mano y tocándole la marca delineándola con la punta de su dedo. Al hacer esto provocó que él se pusiera totalmente sonrojado y ella al levantar levemente su vista lo notó y del mismo modo que este se ruborizó soltándolo bruscamente.

-Lo… lo siento- se excusó apenada.

-No hay problema-

Lita se había quedado a pocos metros observándolos desde las penumbras hasta que apareció nuevamente interrumpiendo el momento vergonzoso para ambos.

-¿Quieren que prepare algo para comer?-

-¡Ay Lita! Menos mal que llegaste- se dijo para sí el pelinegro.

-Si por favor, muero de hambre-solicitó la joven.

-¿Y tú?-

-Si yo también-

-Muy bien ya regreso- y al pasar del lado del moreno le dijo suavemente al oído:

-Pareces niño pequeño-

-¿Se nota?-su rostro ya parecía un tomate.

Y ella le acarició el cabello como revolviéndoselo para luego iluminársele el rostro mientras se alejaba.

Mientras éste se acomodaba el cabello la observó ahí, inmóvil, nuevamente hipnotizada por el movimiento del fuego y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el hotel? Creo que nunca te lo enseñé…-

Y nada, ella seguía en lo suyo.

-¡Serena!-

-¿Qué?- preguntó asustada.

-Te gusta mucho el fuego-

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, ¿qué me decías?-

-Que vamos, te daré un recorrido por el hotel mientras esperamos la comida-

-¿Así medio a oscuras?-

-Es eso o esperar mirando sentados mirando el fuego- le respondió chistosamente.

-Está bien- respondió contenta y levantándose de un solo salto.

-Vamos- le indicó y comenzaron a recorrer el antiguo hotel.

-… ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace mucho que ya ni saben desde cuando…-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si hay registros del Medioevo donde se hace mención a nuestro apellido con una posada que pertenecía a un herrero.

-¡Guau!-

-¿Qué?-

-Es una expresión, significa asombro-

-Si lo sé, perdona es que me pareció escuchar un ruido-

-¿Ahora quien le teme a la oscuridad?- lo provocó burlonamente y ambos se rieron. Enseguida siguieron recorriendo el lugar, con una nula o muy poca iluminación; a causa de las fuertes lluvias dejaban pocas luces encendidas y los pasillos se tornaban largos y oscuros, en algunos solo se encontraban las luces de emergencia o hasta simplemente la luz de la luna y los relámpagos eran los que alumbraban.

-Perdona no te pregunté si te daba miedo, como está bastante oscuro todo- le devolvió la burla de hace unos instantes al notar como esta se estremeció con el sonido de un trueno.

-No te preocupes, me siento segura a tu lado-

-Gracias- se alegró por la respuesta de aquella- Es por la tormenta, pero ya restablecerán toda la electricidad cuando esta termine-trato de responder rápidamente y no ponerse en evidencia.

-No hay problema-

Mientras seguían su camino ella notó una serie de cuadros, los mismos le resultaron muy familiares.

-Qué bonitos- exclamó a lo que apenas se veía en penumbras.

-Si lo son, aunque son replicas, los verdaderos están en el museo, mis tátaras abuelos los donaron pero pidieron que les hicieran estas para poder exponerlos aquí también…le da un toque de elegancia ¿no crees?- Preguntó riéndose.

-Me parecía que los había visto, o eran muy similares-

-¿Fuiste al museo?-

-Sí y ahí vi varios de estos-

-Es muy bonito, hay de todo y…-el joven siguió caminando y hablando de los cuadros y su procedencia.

-En especial este- dijo quedándose prendida por aquel rostro que la observaba desde la oscuridad.

-¿Eh? ¿Serena? ¿Donde estas?-

Ella se había quedado parada observándola, observando a aquella persona que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Es muy bonita no?- le pregunto una voz desde las sombras.

-Sí lo es…y tiene algo, algo extraño…-

-¿Extraño? ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No lo sé, algo…-

-Ya estás por descubrirlo- dijo aquella extraña y misteriosa voz y la misma se esfumó, de la misma manera que había aparecido se había esfumado.

-Por fin te encuentro- le dijo el pelinegro.

-Estaba hablando con ella…- dijo señalando hacia un rincón del pasillo.

-Serena no hay nadie ahí-

-¿Como que no? Si recién hable con alguien-

-Bombón, está oscuro, hay tormenta y las cosas hacen ruidos y cosas extrañas, siempre lo hizo, este es un edificio muy antiguo, quizás te confundiste-

-Yo sé lo que vi-

-¿Y que viste?-

-No lo sé, no le vi el rostro ni nada pero si estoy segura que era una figura de una mujer y la voz… me resulto familiar-

-¿Estás bien?-

-¡No me trates de loca!- le gritó apartándolo de su camino para salir corriendo de allí.

-Yo no dije eso, ¡Serena!-

-¡No me sigas!-

El se quedó mirando como la rubia se alejaba enfadada a través de los pasillos oscuros del hotel cuando de pronto su visión le mostraba otra cosa:

A una jovencita con un largo vestido corriendo por unos largos y oscuros pasillos alumbrados pobremente con una especie de antorchas, obviamente ese ya no era su hotel, parecía estar dentro de otro sitio, un sitio que le daba sensaciones de alegría y al mismo tiempo de dolor.

-Ven, te estoy esperando-le dijo aquella suave voz invitándolo a seguirla.

-¿Serena?- preguntó pero la voz no le respondió y mucho menos le vio el rostro pero por la silueta parecía ser ella pero se veía distinta.

De pronto el se vio las manos y comenzó a recorrerse con la vista, estaba vestido con una ropa muy extraña…

-¡Ven! ¿Qué esperas?-le indicó nuevamente aquella voz entre risas haciéndolo que vuelva su mirada hacia ella.

-Bombón ¡espérame!- le suplicó comenzando este a correr detrás mientras por sus mejillas caían unas lagrimas y una sensación de amargura lo invadió completamente.

…..

Continuará…


	12. Cap 12 Recuerdos que hablan

Capítulo 12

Recuerdos que hablan

….

-Ven, te estoy esperando-le dijo aquella suave voz invitándolo a seguirla.

-¿Serena?- preguntó pero la voz no le respondió y mucho menos le vio el rostro pero por la silueta parecía ser ella pero se veía distinta.

De pronto el se vio las manos y comenzó a recorrerse con la vista, estaba vestido con una ropa muy extraña…

-¡Ven! ¿Qué esperas?-le indicó nuevamente aquella voz entre risas haciéndolo que vuelva su mirada hacia ella.

-Bombón ¡espérame!- le suplicó comenzando este a correr detrás.

….

-¿Qué hacía ahí dentro?- quedó pensativa mientras observaba una silueta alejarse rápidamente entre las sombras.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya está la comida!- gritó pero nadie le respondió- ¿A dónde se habrán metido?- se preguntó a si misma dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa. Para luego disponerse en búsqueda de aquella figura.

….

En otro lugar.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que llegó, alguien la estaba esperando en su cuarto de hotel.

-Por fin, estaba con unos nervios-

-Calma, salió todo bien, ella irá recordando de a poco-

-¿Y si no?-

-¿Desconfías de mí?-

-No claro que no- se excusó acercándosele y acariciando su rostro- Sabes que para mi eres la única-

-No exageres-

-Sabes que si- le contestó y la silenció de un beso para luego apartarse y quedarla observando.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Hablaste con ellas?-

-No… Lita me vio, pero logré escabullirme-

-¿No te dio el tiempo?-

-No quise, tenía otros planes- le respondió abalanzándose encima, haciendo que cayeran sobre el sofá.

-Ya veo tus planes… y me agradan-

\- No hay que desperdiciar semejante tormenta, ¿o no?-

-Claro que no, pero…-

-Shh- seductoramente colocó uno de sus dedos sobre su boca y le ordenó que se callara. Luego estirándose logró oprimir el interruptor de la lámpara, que se encontraba a unos centímetros, para apagar la luz y quedar completamente a oscuras.

…

Muy cerca de allí.

Unos ruidos sobresaltaron a la morena que se encontraba bebiendo un té caliente sobre su sofá.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

-Soy yo- le dijo del otro lado de a puerta.

-¿Por qué no tocas como la gente normal?-

-Lo siento no sabía si estabas dormida-

-¿Que sucede? ¿Paso algo? ¿Hiciste lo que debías hacer?-

-Si-

-Bueno, entonces dime ¿Qué paso?-

-Ya llegó, la vi por los pasillos del hotel-

-¿Ella?-

-Si te digo que la vi, bueno no la vi, pero estoy segura que era ella-

-¿Y por qué no nos avisó?-

-Tendrá cosas más importantes-

-¿Mas importantes? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que esto?- preguntó a la castaña la cual respondió encogiendo los hombros.

….

-Estos pasillos son muy similares al museo, parece que estoy ahí mismo, vaya que sí hicieron un buen trabajo con los cuadros- exclamó mientras caminaba lentamente, observándolos con atención.

-Aunque creo que ya me perdí- se dijo en voz baja, ya que estaba sintiéndose algo extraña.

Al mirar a su alrededor todo le daba miedo, era como le había indicado el joven hace unos minutos, todo allí hacia ruidos extraños o sombras muy raras; los mismos cuadros parecían que la seguían con la mirada y eso la comenzó a poner demasiado nerviosa.

-Basta, es solo una ilusión, los cuadros no mueven los ojos… ¿o no?- se preguntó a sí misma bastante asustada.

-¿Quien lo dice?- se escuchó una suave voz que le respondió.

A todo esto quedó en shock, uno de los cuadros le había respondido. No supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento cuando nuevamente la voz le habló.

-No te asustes, Serena-

Ahora si no le cabía duda, alguna de esas pinturas le estaba hablando pero no se animaba a mirar de cuál de ellas se trataba.

A causa de la misma oscuridad no se podía percibir demasiado salvo con los relámpagos de la tormenta que cada tanto iluminaban tenuemente el lugar.

Pero en un momento gracias al brillo de uno de ellos logró alumbrarse la habitación de una manera que pudo apreciar uno de los cuadros, el mismo se estaba moviendo y con él la figura que contenía pareció querer salirse de su sitio.

-¡Se, se, se mueve!- gritó desesperada- y salió despavorida sin rumbo, sin saber que se perdería en aquel lugar.

…

¡Serena espérame!- le suplicaba mientras la veía alejarse.

-A que no me alcanzas- le repetía jovialmente.

-Bombón no corras- trataba de alcanzarla pero no pudo, parecía que cada paso de el eran tres de ella.

La joven misteriosa se reía, parecía que disfrutaba de su juego.

-Ven, por favor-

De pronto una niebla extraña lo rodeó cubriendo todo lo que sus ojos podían percibir.

-¿A dónde? No veo nada-

-Por favor, ven- su tono se volvió débil y apagado.

-Bombón ¿Dónde estás?-

-Me lo prometiste-

-¿Qué cosa? Casi no puedo verte-

-Me lo prometiste- le dijo aquella suave voz una y otra vez mientras se esfumaba de su vista.

El pelinegro comenzó a sentir un tremendo dolor que le oprimió el pecho logrando que se le dificultara cada vez más el respirar.

-Bombón, princesa- exhaló casi sin fuerzas y cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con algún objeto que no logró percibir.

…

Continuará…


	13. Cap 13 Fantasmas en la oscuridad

Capítulo 13

Fantasmas en la oscuridad

-¿Donde se habrán metido? Está lloviendo cada vez más fuerte y la luz que no regresa. Setsuna me dijo que los buscara a ellos primero, pero ¿y si ella sigue aquí? Bueno si sigue aquí me va a oír… ¿Por qué no avisa que llega…-dijo esto último entre dientes.

Refunfuñando se acercó hacia un aparador y tomó un pequeño candelabro, encendió la vela gracias a una pequeña cajita de fósforos que llevaba y se dispuso a emprender la búsqueda.

….

-¡Se, se, se mueve!- gritó desesperada y salió despavorida sin rumbo, sin saber que se perdería en aquel lugar.

Corrió sin parar chocándose con objetos y cortinas, todo parecía tener vida hasta que de repente entrevió al final del pasillo que una luz bastante tenue se acercaba.

-¡Ay no, otro fantasma!- se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

Pero en el camino unos ruidos extraños comenzaron y una cortina pareció moverse, algo saldría detrás de ella.

-¡Ahhhhh!-gritó y lo único que atinó fue a meterse en una habitación que se encontraba con la puerta entreabierta.

No terminó de cerrar que vio como la perilla se movía, alguien o algo quería entrar junto a ella.

Lo más veloz que pudo cerró con seguros y cerrojos y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, sin soltar la vista de aquella que seguía girándose tratando de abrirse.

-Ay Diosito, ¿por qué vine a este lugar?-

De pronto la perilla dejo de moverse, pero la rubia de odangos no se animó a acercarse.

Recordó que tenía su celular en el bolsillo y lo utilizó a modo de linterna. La habitación era tan oscura que la tenue luz de la pantalla solo la ponía más nerviosa.

Cuando pasó delante de un espejo sintió como si algo hubiera allí, mirándola,, así que no se animó a verlo siguiendo de largo.

-Son solo mis pensamientos, esto es todo parte de mi imaginación- se repitió una y otra vez.

Pasaron los minutos y se aburría cada vez más así que recorrió la habitación revisandolo todo, los muebles, la mesita de luz, los cajones y en uno de ellos había algo que le hacía dificultoso retirarlo, algo lo trababa. Pasó sus dedos por debajo para ver qué era lo que estaba trabando y se encontró con un sobre. Lo retiró delicadamente, bueno lo mejor que pudo, y despegó los extremos casi sin romperlo. Se sentó en cuclillas sobre la cama y alumbró directamente el sobre. Al abrirlo notó que dentro contenía un pequeño papel y el mismo decía:

"Busca en el primer rayo de luna sobre el calor y las cenizas…"

-¿Y esto? No entiendo… Quien sabe de quién será y lo estoy tocando. Mejor lo dejo donde estaba- dicho esto lo volvió a guardar pero esta vez dentro del cajón.

-Mejor lo busco a Seiya, no a él no, mejor a Lita-

Se levantó y dirigió hacia la puerta la cual abrió cautelosamente para así asomarse y al no notar nada extraño lentamente salió de aquella habitación. No hizo ni dos pasos que las cortinas volvieron a moverse logrando que gritara nuevamente del susto.

-¡No! ¡Otra vez!- entre lagrimas se tapó los ojos como un niño que al cubrirse con la manta cree que los monstruos no lo encontraran.

De pronto algo rozó su pierna, y no pudo retirarse las manos del rostro ya que quedó totalmente petrificada, no podía ni decir palabra alguna.

-Miau- Pronunció un pequeño gatito negro que se estaba restregando en ella.

Serena de reojos notó como aquella criatura la observaba.

-Gatito, me asustaste… que tonta, si los fantasmas no existen, ¿verdad?- se podía ver como sus pequeños ojos amarillos la miraban fijamente.

-¿Cómo voy a hablar con un gato?- se dijo a si misma mientras tomó al mismo en brazos- Ven, vamos a ver como salimos de aquí, de seguro tu sabes cómo-

Caminaron por varios minutos hasta que se detuvieron.

-Esto no es para nada divertido, mañana mismo me voy de aquí- dijo enfadada abrazando con fuerzas al gato ya que en cada relámpago se asustaba mas y mas.

De pronto algo le llamó su atención.

-Mmmmm, que rico huele, ¿qué será? De seguro Lita está cocinando algo, mejor nos apresuramos, ¿no gatito?-

Inesperadamente el gato se soltó de sus brazos y salió despavorido.

-Espera gatito, ven, no me dejes sola- le gritó y lo persiguió.

-Ese olor… ¿será pan?-

De pronto se encontró entrando a una cocina que parecía ser una muy antigua. Frente al fogón se encontraba una señora poniendo más leña.

-Ven mi niña, toma un trozo- le dijo acercándose hacia una mesa en la cual había pan recién salido del horno-y llévale a tu amiguito-

La rubia se dispuso a estirar la mano pero algo la atravesó, era una pequeña, también rubia y de una larga cabellera que se acercó alegremente hacia aquella señora.

-Gracias nana- dijo entregándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo por una puerta que parecía dar a un patio.

-¡No corras que te caerás!- exclamó pero la pequeña no le hizo caso- Hay esta niña… pobre mi niña.

Mientras corría velozmente y esquivaba obstáculos en su camino comenzó a llover torrencialmente a lo que la pequeña resguardó lo mejor que pudo aquel trozo de pan. Pero mientras estaba concentrada cubriéndolo se topó con algo que la hizo caer.

-¡Auch!-exclamó sobándose la frente- Me golpeaste-

-¿Yo? Tú a mí, me chocaste venias corriendo-

-Es que te traía esto- y sacó de entre las telas de su vestido el pan recién horneado.

-Gracias-

-Mi nana me lo dio para ti- le entregó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Yo no tengo nada para ti- acotó bastante apenado- Espera ya regreso- y se dirigió hacia una casa en la cual en la ventana habian unas pequeñas flores, tomó velozmente una y salió. Aunque la dueña lo vio y salió a amenazarlo.

-¿Otra vez tu? ya le dije a tu padre que si te agarro…, ya verás la próxima no te salvas pequeño mocoso, ¿me oíste?- gritó agitando una escoba que tenía en la mano.

-Corre- le dijo tomándola de la mano y juntos se escondieron en un establo que quedaba a unos cuantos metros de allí.

-Toma, es para ti-le dijo entregándole la pequeña flor.

-Es hermosa, gracias, pero no debiste, ¿te traerá bastantes problemas?-

-Todo lo vale con tal de ver tu sonrisa- le respondió mientras ambos saboreaban el delicioso pan.

-¿Donde se habrán metido? Está lloviendo a cantaros…-se dispuso a emprender la búsqueda de sus niños, como a veces les decía.

….

-¡Seiya!- Exclamó la castaña al encontrar al joven tumbado en el suelo con la cabeza sangrando-¿Que ha pasado?-

-¿Eh, dónde estoy?-

-Estoy aquí pequeño, no te preocupes-

-Lita, ¿qué paso?-

Ella solo lo quedó mirando por unos segundos.

-Ven vamos a tu cuarto, deberás descansar, te has golpeado muy fuerte-

-Me duele mucho el pecho, no puedo respirar-

-Vamos, llamaré por ayuda luego de dejarte en tu habitación- lo tomó como si este fuera un pequeño y lo cargó en brazos.

…

Continuará…


End file.
